Fifty Shades Of Blackmail
by PandaAngel94
Summary: What if Ana Steele was a friend from Christians past? And what if she was now blackmailing Elena? ...And why doesn't Christian remember Ana when she so obviously remembers him? Will she protect Christian from the evil harpy or will the plan backfire? **NO CHEATING**
1. Chapter 1

Christian  
I sit on the GEH jet and steam silently, once again Elena has gotten into a mess she can't get herself out of. Now however, it involves me too. I don't have time for this shit, I'm meant to be on my way to New York to speak at a conference tomorrow.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh, whoever did this is going to pay. Dearly.  
Taylor comes in from the bathroom and sits across from me, looking a mix of nervous and irritated; for once I'm surprised by him, he looks uncomfortable rather than the blank mask I usually see, "Sir.." I sigh inwardly and raise an eyebrow, "Permission to speak freely?" I nod my assent and he continues with, "I think you're making a mistake... I've seen the woman we're meant to be visiting, hell you've seen her!"

I smirk slightly, yes, she's incredibly beautiful but I don't appreciate being blackmailed. "And?"  
He shifts slightly before looking back at me, "We have no information on her. Nothing. No relationships, no history apart from fast track schooling, nothing!" for fucks sake, it's not like she's a fucking honey trap, just another gold digger looking to farm my billions. That thought begins to boil my blood and silently seethe in my seat, I wish I could punish her, right here, right now, bent over the side of the long cream couch... Taylor clears his throat apprehensively, awaiting my rebuttal, to be honest, he's probably right, but I can't let that thought manifest. I have to nip this in the bud, and fast.  
"I'll make it work. I always do." I lean further back into my chair and rest my head on the pillow Natalie brought from the cabin when she got my orange juice for me. Not that I ordered orange. It's been a long day, and quite frankly, I have no time for this conversation, I need to sleep so I can be firing on all cylinders tomorrow when I meet this crazy woman. As Taylor opens his mouth to speak again, I quickly add, "I need to go to bed, the left sofa reclines into a bed, Natalie will bring through anything else you need." With that, I stand, swaying slightly as the blood rushes to my head, before striding off into the back of the plane.

I shower and climb in to bed and I'm out in seconds, savoring every moment of REM sleep before my nightmares start.

Taylor's POV

Of all the stupid shit Grey's ever asked me to do, this has got to be the most ridiculous. Especially since it's for that horrible blonde bitch. Not only does she slope around his apartment on Tuesdays -at which time, I covertly slip away into my office and shut the door - but now she's being blackmailed by someone in a foreign country? I sigh audibly as I recline the sofa and grab the pillows and quilt brought through by the terrible air hostess, Natalie. If she could keep her eyes of Mr. Universe for 3 seconds, maybe she could actually get my order right.

I lay back on my bed and think of the yesterday and the events that lead to where we are now.  
_"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is in the elevator, may I bring her through when she arrives?" He nods and wish he would finally say no regarding her. When she arrives I bustle her into the living room and stand on the other side of the open door, just around the corner as not to be seen._

_"Christian Dear, it's lovely to see you as ever," she coos as she kisses his cheek. Yup, old enough to be his mother. I shudder. Creepy bitch. "I appear to be having a little problem..." Ooh, now I'm interested! "You see, when you and I were together, there were...Pictures...Taken for insurance that you wouldn't tell anyone." she says nervously, well, I didn't know that! "That's where we have a problem... Well, someone sent me this in the mail along with this note." There's a brief pause._

_"FUCK! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO!" He roars at her, apparently he didn't know of the pictures either, and he isn't too fond of them? _

_"Please Christian," She says attempting to placate him, "I thought they were all destroyed a long time ago." Yea, like she would ever destroy leverage over him, I think snidely. _

_He sighs loudly, "You need to leave." HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH! "I'll be in touch." I discreetly walk to the door of the room to escort her out._

_Upon return I await my instructions and quickly have 2 documents thrust into my chest, "Check for fingerprints, address, where they're sent from, when you find out, I want a background check.. I need this done in the next 2 hours. Liaise with Welch."_  
_"Sir." I reply and take leave to my study._

_- 2 Hours Later -_

_We have a name. Anastasia Rose Steele. Unfortunately, all we know is she graduated College at age 18 in Detroit and then disappeared to England. Her Facebook picture is a brown haired young woman, around the age of 18/ 19 with big blue eyes. She looks haunted but still innocent... I wonder how someone so smart could be stupid enough to leave prints on the card unless she wanted to be found._  
_"TAYLOR!" I hear yelled from Grey's study, looks like it's time to go show him what we found...A whole pile of fuck all. _  
_"Sir, we have a name: apart from that, we have a date of birth, last place of Education and the country the person of interest lives in." He extends his hand and takes the piece of paper from me, and looks at her contemplatively._  
_"I want her address by this time tomorrow morning, then we're on a flight to her by mid day." that wasn't a question, it was a command, one I relay to Welch before I finally get to slide into bed beside the woman I love, I lay flat on my back pulling Gail half on top of me then look over her shoulder to read 2:00am on the clock. I'm tired as hell and pass out momentarily._

Ana  
I sit in the living room of my 5 bedroom mini mansion in North London, sipping my cappuccino before laying it back onto the glass coffee table.  
Being honest with myself, I know what I've done was foolish, but I miss Christian, it's been so long since he left me behind, since I had anyone who cared about me, I can't let him be manipulated by that evil old cow anymore, and if that means I have to upset him enough that he'll never want to look at me again then so be it. He looked after me once, now it's time I repay the favour.  
_"Shh." Christian whispered to me as he pushed me further under his bed, "The man will hear you!" He whisper yelled, as the door was slammed open, all I could see was a mans big black booted foot as he gripped Christian by the neck of his tattered shirt and threw him up onto the bed, I didn't see anything from there but I heard Christians wails of pain and tears silently streaked down my face into my little brown ringlets that brushed against my shoulder, the nagging pain in my stomach going away but leaving my sick from the smell of burning flesh. Christians agony stabbed at me and I had to put my fist in my mouth to stop the retching sobs from escaping me. The man was screaming at Christian but my head was swimming too much to hear anything but the broken breathes Christian sucked in as the evil man stomped from the room... _  
_As the front door closed I crawled out from under the bed and up next to where he lay face down covered in horrible angry red marks and still burning from the bottom of his left shoulder blade. I crept into the bathroom and got some toilet paper and wet under the cold tap before running back to Christians room and dabbing the wet towel on his back, he cried out so I patted it more gently and soon his breaths began to be less labored... I took the tissue paper away and lay next to him and held his hand as he started to fall asleep. As he lost consciousness, I brushed my fingers gently through his overlong auburn hair. I stayed with Christian for a while til I heard his mommy coming towards the room, and I hid back under the bed, she knelt down beside him gently stroking his hair and telling him she was so sorry. I don't know why-well I do now, just I didn't back then - she wasn't the one hitting him with something and doing something to his skin. She sobbed for a while, face buried in his coverless bed before she stumbled back down the tiny corridor into the living room. I kiss Christian on the cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow Chris, I'm sorry I don't know how to help" I say with tears still running down my face, I know he's still asleep so he won't hear but I don't want him to feel more pain so it's better he sleeps, that's what mommy says when it happens to me. So I climb out of his open window and pull it down as I quickly run back to my house and in through my window across the next door. Mommy would be so mad if she knew I was out...She knew, and I was punished severely._

I shake the thoughts of what happened to me that night - that stopped me going back to Christians house for the next few days, and in the end what stopped me ever seeing him again - as I try to hold off a panic attack. This was a horrible idea. I'm such an idiot.  
I walk over to my Guitar, sitting on top of my grand piano and sit back onto the piano stool, leaning forward so my breasts are planted firmly atop my guitar body and I play desperately, trying in earnest to hold away the memories and bring back my equilibrium, when it fails to work, I slide off my guitar and raise my piano lid, for the next 6 hours, I sit and play songs that fit my mood, so that's how he finds me, playing Foo Fighters - Everlong  
_Hello_  
_I've waited here for you_  
_Everlong_  
_Tonight_  
_I throw myself into_  
_And out of the red_  
_Out of her head she sang_

_Come down_  
_And waste away with me_  
_Down with me_  
_Slow how_  
_You wanted it to be_  
_I'm over my head_  
_Out of her head she sang_

_And I wonder_  
_When I sing along with you_  
_If everything could ever be this real forever_  
_If anything could ever be this good again_  
_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_  
_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang_

Then fading the song into Youth by Daughter  
_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._  
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._  
_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._  
_From the perfect start to the finish line._

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._  
_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_  
_The lovers that went wrong._

_We are the reckless,_  
_We are the wild youth_  
_Chasing visions of our futures_  
_One day we'll reveal the truth_  
_That one will die before he gets there._

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._  
_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._  
_We're setting fire to our insides for fun._  
_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,_  
_It was a flood that wrecked this home._

_And you caused it,_  
_And you caused it,_  
_And you caused it_

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_  
_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_  
_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

As I finish, I turn to greet Christian, "Hello Sweetie, it's certainly been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fan fic, please feel free to leave reviews or PMs, constructive criticism is always welcome, please try not to be completely nasty though :) I wanted to get a second chapter up tonight in case anyone was enjoying reading the first section, there will be regular updates on this story, hopefully every few days.**

**xo Panda**

Chapter 2

Christian  
I wake up shortly before touchdown at Heathrow airport, hopefully Welch will have been in contact with the address while I slept, I gracefully saunter into the cabin after dressing in an Armani suit and silver-gray tie. Lazily planting myself on a cream seat - the furthest from Taylor - I idly think about the woman in the picture, I know I want her to pay but she looks familiar, I just can't place her. It could be that she looks like a younger version of my subs but her DOB suggested she was almost 22, not the 18 or 19 her photo suggested. I run my fingers through my slightly-too-long hair as I try to form a connection between her and the pictures and there's just...Nothing. I don't know her or why she's doing this to me. It's all my fault once again that someones life is being messed up, all Elena ever did was try to help me, and now this is happening to her.

The plane jolts waking Taylor with a start and the pilots voice drones through the speaker system, "Landing time, 5 minutes, fasten your seat belts." I click the buckle into place, as does Taylor. Upon landing, there's a car waiting with Sawyer driving, he was sent ahead 12 hours earlier to sort out accommodation and plans to get this woman off my ass.  
As we slip into the car, Taylor turns on his cell, finding 2 messages from Welch that he listens to avidly before firing off a short reply. "So?" I ask cautiously, his contemplative look slips away and he once again dons his impassive face,  
"We have a location. She's living about 45 minutes away depending on traffic." Looking to my watch, I see it's close to 11pm, too late to do house calls. "Unfortunately, there's no phone number that he could find." I inwardly curse her lack of technology. Well looks like we'll have to wait 'til womorrow.  
"We'll head to the hotel. Conference call 10am with Welch."

Taylor

I've always been one to know what the boss is thinking, but today I'm not sure, when I woke up 'n' he was looking at me, I'll admit, he pretty much scared the piss out of me, and to be quite honest, the look of longing he had on his face, I hope to God he was NOT thinking of me. Working for him is odd enough without anything else added in.  
I turn my attention to the voicemails Welch left, "T, you're never going to believe what I've found, call me back immediately when you get this. NOT when The Boss is there!" The Boss is our code name for Mr Grey. Code names are much easier in these situations. The second one was a call with the address. I sent back:

_Just got off plane. Will call in hotel._

I divert The Boss's attention from the first call since I have nothing to tell him yet but don't delay in giving him the address. When we arrive at the hotel, I quickly cart up his bags and check Greys room for intruders then shoo away the butler - who knows, he could be a covert opperative. Not likely but better to be cautious.

I run down to the floor below and set my laptop upto the nearest secure Wifi before dialing Welchs Skype, "Welch." he snaps.

"Taylor." I clip back, "What do you have for me?"

"You're alone?" He asks back and I turn my webcam on, flashing it around the room as proof, not that I need it, my ex- CO would always trust me.

He sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out, "Ms. Steele has a connection to The Boss." I nod, obviously she does, "From before he was adopted." he continues and I'm starting to get a little jumpy, if she's something to do with his birth mother, this cannot be good. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree... Not that I can judge, my father was a delinquent asshole. "She was the daughter of a neighbor, we're looking for more, such as how she would know it was the same person, but so far, all we can see is that she's going to be asking for money next, not that she needs it, I did some more digging, and to be quite frank, the girl's loaded, but as far as we can see, she has no job. She's received over $12million in the last year so we have to assume she's blackmailing other people too."Do not pass on the intel until after the meeting with her, so you and The Boss can come up with a plan of action but there's no need to get him unnecessarily riled up, you know he's a hot head, he may force her hand."

I nod, "Right, understood." Welch returns my nod and ends the video call.

- The Next Day -  
Christian  
Sawyer drives us quickly upto a large stately home with guards manning the front gates, after handing over our he tells us we were expected earlier and we drive through the tree lined driveway and up to a small circular entrance housing a huge fountain in the shape of a goddess sat on a rock, with the water flowing from her wrists and fingers as will as the top of her head. Although stunningly beautiful, it's also somewhat saddening, while I contemplate this, Taylor and sawyer exit the car and wait for me to do the same. We walk up the front steps and one side of the large entrance doors flies open revealing a tall, muscular, tattooed man smiling lazily at the 3 of us. "I didn't expect to have to wait over a year to see you three. Taylor, Sawyer," he says, nodding at each of them, before looking to me; his eyes going slightly harder, "Grey." after acknowledging us all, he turns and strides off into the house, we follow and veer to the left with him through a set of double doors and the four of us stand just inside the door staring at the little pixie with mahogany curls getting lost in her piano, singing in a pitch perfect alto. I'm mesmerized by her, right up until she turn round to us, not in the least shocked to see us standing there,  
"Hello Sweetie, it's certainly been a while." she says slowly in a sugar sweet voice, like she would when talking to a small child. I'm instantly irritated by it. how dare she call me sweetie and how dare she make me like it!  
"It's Mr. Grey to you!" I chastise harshly. Unperturbed by my harsh response, she simply looks to the man who escorted us in,  
"Jose, you can leave us," She says sweetly with an adorable smile in his direction, which just makes me more mad. Jose senses it and gives her an 'are you sure about that?' look, "Seriously, everything will be fine." then she turns back to me, "Chris, I will never, as long as I live, call you Mr. Grey just because you think I should. Capisce?" Before I can even begin to respond, she looks at Sawyer and Taylor, "Take a seat," she indicates to the huge L shaped couch, then she raises her eyebrow at me as she walks over to the short side of the couch and half-sits, half-lays on her side facing us all. "So boys, what brings you here today?" Like she doesn't already know!_ Ugh!_

Ana  
_Act cool, act cool, act cool_ I repeat to myself, call him Mr. Grey indeed! _Pfft!_ If he'd said that when we were kids, I'd have hit him myself. Just because you're big in the boardroom doesn't mean you are in my house.  
"You know exactly why we're here." He says menacingly. I choose to ignore the warning in his tone.  
"No, no, wouldn't want to ruin your fun now would we? You came all this way for little ol' me!" I smile what I hope is seductively... It works, I see his eyes darken before his entire face slips into a mask of nothing. He's still fucking gorgeous though. I decide I could use this time to play with him, but I should really get the point across.  
"Well, you just happen to have something that doesn't belong to you...A picture. That you're using as blackmail. Against me." his eyes are narrowed on me and I give him a lazy smile, see how unaffected I am Chris? SEE?! Yea, tell that to my panties. I sigh.

"Actually, I have quite a few 'somethings' not all of them pictures." The three men look instantly alert. Oh boys, now I have your attention. "Wait here." I say standing and walking over to the computer and CD rack. I pull out a CD and walk over to the large telly. I look to Christian who's looking noticeably paler than when he came in thinking he was a hotshot, I warn them all, "Chris, if you don't want them to see it, I suggest they both leave the room now." He shakes his head and I hit open on the picture files... A set of 50 images open and I flick through using the remote. I don't look at them but the faces of the 3 men are looking more than a little green, the last photo I land on is of a young Christian tied to a cross with a thick pattern of whip marks across his back and bleeding. It sickened me to see each of these pictures. To know this happened to him. I want to console him and help him but I know I can't. I flick the image off and look to the 3 men, "There's more." They all look at me and see I'm no longer relaxed as much as I want to be.  
I flick on the first of the 4 videos I had stolen from the Lincoln house weeks before.

Christian

I feel sick to my stomach. She's seen all these. She's going to show people, if my mom see's these, she'll be disgusted, she'll hate me! I have to stop her showing them. She can't show them!

As the video comes to about half way through, I notice Sawyer and Taylor are transfixed by the video but not in a positive way. Elenas face is never on camera, but mine is. I have horrible lines across my back. Not the type I give my sub, but cuts. This is the video she shared me, I remember it well. She tied me to tight and I passed out, she punished me for not safe wording and for embarrassing her, when it was over, she didn't treat the wounds, I had to do it at home after, and there were many bloody patches on the back of my black shirt, "TURN IT OFF!" I yell at her, then notice she wasn't even watching it, she was watching me, she already knows what happened next. She pauses the video and comes to sit at the edge of my chair, Sawyer and Taylor look ready to pounce on her, she leans down and whispers in my ear,

"Chris sweetie, that wasn't your fault. That is why I'm doing this." I look at her utterly bewildered. She's doing it because it wasn't my fault!? She touches my arm but instead of flinching away, I hold my position, I can't show any more weakness. "There's some other stuff Mrs Lincoln also has access to that I have." She flicks off the video of me and pulls up a picture of two other youths in her playroom. This is getting worse by the second. "You're just the only one she came to. YOU were the bargaining chip."  
She walks to the stereo and says, "last piece of information you need to hear can wait, in the meantime..." She wanders slowly back over to the TV and pulls out the disk, snapping it in half. "That isn't the only copy I have, but I don't want anyone handing it around. She shrugs nochelantly and comes back to sit on her side of the sofa.  
Taylor pipes up, "So what is it you want?" I tilt my head in his direction,  
"Oh, she didn't show you the note?" she ask, smiling wanly. "What I want, is for you and Mrs. Lincoln to have to further contact."  
I look at her, "Ms. Steele, that's not possible..." Well, it is, but I don't want to, she's my friend, why should I not stay friends with her?  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Chris." She interrupts "Drop the 'Ms. Steele' thing, we've known one another far too long to hold that up. Ana. Oh, and it is incredibly possible. No more business together, no more charity functions, no more weekly dinners. She doesn't go to your apartment, you don't call, email or text each other. Simple as that, Chris."  
"It's Christian!" I snap. She tsk's at me like an errant child and I get the urge yet again to punish her, "I'll rephrase, delete from everywhere, all the information you have or I'm going to the police," She simply laughs.  
"Chris, we both know you won't, because let's face it, neither of us want Grace to find out, and if you do tell the cops, she's the first person it's going to." I feel myself slipping into a state of utter despair, she'll never love me again! I'll be all alone, how could someone I don't even know want to ruin my life? I feel my head being pressed forward until my chest is against my spread legs, there's a hand gently running through my hair and I have an image of a little brown haired child doing the same to me, I know she was just a dream, she didn't exist, I conjured her in my mind to deal with the pain of my childhood. I cling to her demonstration of affection and the whispering in my ear starts to come into focus, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I just want to repay the favor you did for me, you have to trust me, I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise." I look straight ahead at the long lean alabaster leg knelt beside me, attached to the supposedly crazy woman gently stroking me, a memory flashes in my head of the little girl holding my hand telling me it was going to be okay and rubbing circles with a bit of wet tissue on my back while she cried. I wish she were real, but she isn't; 'cause as I learned as a child, dreams do not come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana

_Why did I have to say that?_ I'm _such_ an_ idiot_ but he's so damn infuriating!

Go to the police, my ass. He's here to protect the evil old harpy, not give the police videos of her fucking children! I dip my head back next to Christians ear, sprawling on the floor is getting seriously uncomfortable but I can't have him dying in my living room, that would raise a couple of eyebrows...Well, okay, more than a couple.

I desperately want him to remember me but I know telling him is a mistake so I murmur quietly to him, "Come on Chrissy, come back to us, everything's going to be okay," subconsciously, my fingers run through his hair; a way I noticed his still do when he is agitated or exasperated. Slowly, Christian begins to take huge gulping breaths, "Slow down, you don't want to start hyperventilating!" I say almost frantically, I've been there more than once and it's truly terrifying. As Christian begins to raise his head, I deftly remove my fingers from his shaggy, rust colored mane of hair and only just hold in my chuckle imagining him as a lion in a business suit prancing around like a big arrogant idiot in his big apartment. That's probably the one good thing I got from my childhood, I can daydream up the funniest things. Ahhh escapism.  
Sawyer clears his throat, and I look to the 2 security men sat about 3 feet away looking more than a little uncomfortable, "Ms. Steele, you need to go back to your seat." He says firmly. Seriously?_ IN MY OWN DAMN HOUSE TOO!_ I make no move to get up off the floor, give him my saccharine sweet smile and just to piss him off, I hop up onto the sofa right next to Christian, he scowls fiercely at me as I rub my fingers gently against Christians leg before turning to aiming my, 'I'm miss America' smile at him. Sawyer says no more, well, what can he say, he told me to sit in my seat, this is my house so they're ALL my seats, my ass just doesn't cover them all at once.

Christian regains his composure quickly after that and I flick the screen to several pictures of other kids Elena has had in that disgusting room, hooking this thing upto my computer was the best idea ever. "What do you want from me? You say stay away from her, but there's always more. How much, $100,000...$200,000?" I shake my head dismissively, if he remembered me even a little, I would show him how deep it cut that he thought I was a bad enough person to reveal his secrets if he didn't pay me, but he doesn't so I hold my impassive face.

I have to keep reminding myself that he's not that little boy anymore, and I'm not that little girl, either. I take a deep breath and repeat what I want, "You stay away from her. No contact. Whether it electronic, in person or fucking Morse code. You no longer do business either... That, is what I want. Nothing more, nothing less, but trust me, if I don't get that, as much as I wouldn't like to show these around, I will. I would hate for her to be someones prison bitch," I almost snort with suppressed humor at my last comment.

Christian

As my breathing evens out and I try to regain my equilibrium, I feel Ms. Steele rubbing tight little circles against the inside of my upper thigh and my dick automatically responds all the way to full hardness right as she aims that 'I know you hate me, and I'm enjoying it' smile at me. _Bitch_. She continues those small circles and I almost want to ask them to excuse me so I can go...Relieve...Myself but I know they'd see my bulge through my slacks, as she obviously has and it takes all my control to stop from grabbing her hand and pulling it on top of my crotch. I shift slightly to loosen my slacks from their straining position and she slips her hand further inward right on my mini pleasure spot and I barely stop myself shuddering in delight.  
Choosing to ignore the hand as best I can for now, I carry on questioning her motives, as I ask her how much money she wants, I see a flash of pain and annoyance before she quickly covers it up, not stopping the pattern she's drawing on my inner thigh.  
"And what exactly do you get from this?" I ask, and when she shrugs, as if to brush the question off, I start to get suspicious. "How did you even get this?" She picks up her tablet from the coffee table and clicks 3 buttons and a video pops onto the screen, she hits play and we watch as someone holding a camera walks in through Elena's front door, and starts to check out the house, they follow every door in the house before Elena comes in to shot with a young boy on a leash with no shirt on, the person holding the camera backs into a closet of some sort about 3 meters away as Elena leads the boy up the stairs and out of the house. We hear her shuffling around upstairs before slamming the front door and her engine revving. The person holding the camera flips on the spotlights and follows the path down into the basement, trying the 2 doors that were both locked before removing something from his pocket, within 20 seconds both doors are unlocked...

In the first room, what looks like a torture chamber, there are 3 toys on the floor, a whip, an anal plug, and something she never used with me. I feel sick. The person with the camera then goes into the second room after wandering around Elena's recently decorated playroom, in this room there's a 2 way mirror and recording equipment, a set of 10 files, a computer and a set of 10 Micro SD cards. The cameraman (as we can see from his gloved hands on the computer keyboard) hacks into Elena's system and treks through her files, he plugs in a memory stick and copies all the data onto it, he then takes all 10 micro SD cards and places them into his bag. before shutting down the laptop. He takes photographs of the boys names, photos and dates of birth, before walking back out of the room.  
So Elena hadn't deleted the photos and videos of me, and she had done this to nine other kids! She wasn't just helping me, I wasn't special to her!

Anastasia's voice breaks into my spiraling thoughts, "There's more." and I look up to stare at her, why is she doing this? Why!  
My thoughts are going round in my head so quickly I don't even register Taylor and Sawyer staring at me before the next movie is played, "Christian, for this one, you need to be prepared, there are things you don't know, that you should do..." My eyes narrow on her and she turns away from me and hits a button on the tablet, popping up another video. She hits another 2 and the blinds close, I start to get a little more suspicious, she turns to us to explain, "It's hard to see this video if it's too light." With that, she hits the play button and a young Mia and Elliot flash onto screen, and I think my heart just about beats out of my chest.

Taylor

I don't know what this girl is playing at but the shit she has in these files is just as damning to her as it is to Elena, she stole child porn, but I haven't pointed that out yet. I really don't understand what she's telling The Boss, she's trying to reassure him while blackmailing him, yet with that childhood connection, I think something deeper is at play here than the surface we are barely skimming so far. The video of her house was shocking, the fact she still had another young boy thoroughly disgusts me, but the bosses face when Elliot and Mia's faces came on screen almost made me want to scream at her to turn the videos off, but I notice she still has her hand on his leg, rubbing softly and as the video started, the boss clamped his hand over hers, I never see him hold hands with people, and I've been around a good 4 and a half years. I honestly can't wait for this to be over.

On screen:  
Mia is looking at Elliot, they're finishing a conversation about the merits of double stuffed Oreos before Mia swats Elliot for eating the last one and stomps off in a huff. Within 30 seconds of Mia leaving, trailed by Elliot's laughter, Elena (then Mrs. Lincoln) breezes into the room looking creepy as ever, she brushes against him, placing a firm hand on his arm and proceeds to try and covertly proposition him, she grabs his shoulder and leans in to kiss him but he pushes her back and almost runs from the room looking absolutely terrified, she looks so pissed and hisses, "Fine! I'll get the other one." Then the video cuts off.

How the fuck she got this I will never know, nor do I honestly want to but I'll have to find out. I look over to The Boss as he races from the room, hand slammed over his mouth, quickly followed my Ms. Steele who grabs his elbow and pulls him off to the right, under the stairs to a huge bathroom and over to the toilet. She gently rubs his shoulders and hair as he empties his stomach, telling him how sorry she is but he's spent. I watch quietly from the doorway as he slumps against the wall and for the first time since I started working for him, he breaks down, she sits next to him, back also against the wall and he buries his face into her neck, looking only mildly disgusted by the smell, she gestures to the toilet while wrinkling her nose and I walk over and flush it as she pulls The Boss's head into her lap and strokes his hair and biceps to calm him.  
His breathing slows about 10 minutes later, and looking down, he's definitely out cold. Little miss blackmailer looks up at us, "There's spare bedrooms on the first floor for each of you, he needs to sleep it off." I'm apprehensive, I do _not_ want to stay here but with The Boss in such a state we don't have much choice. Sawyer and I lift Christian as gently as possible and slide into elevator that takes us to the 1st floor. "Straight to the end of the hall, turn left." We follow her directions into a huge, deep blue room, the bed is easily big enough for 10 people, like 4 Super king size mattresses put together, the biggest comforter in history, and a very tasteful navy seating area with a baby grand piano and huge telly.

She escorts me and Sawyer from the room and quickly guides us into equally huge rooms, with equally ginormous beds, "There's pajama pants in the second draw if you wear them, if not," She shrugs, "Then don't... I'll need your suits before I go too, I'll have new ones delivered for the morning, anything else you could possibly need is in there," She points to a door and goes off to tell Sawyer, what I assume is the same thing. Right as I take my pants off, she pops her head back around the door, "I'll bring dinner, OH JESUS!" She turns around to face away. Of all the embarrassing shit, I sigh,  
"You were saying?" Christ, I don't look bad enough you have to spend the next half hour blocking out mental images of my manhood.  
"Oh, yea, uhhh, dinner will be brought up to you in about 25 minute when I've finished making it... I'll knock next time, sorry." And she practically runs from the room. Well, at least Gail doesn't have any competition. Not that I'd ever look away from Gail; she's the woman of my dreams.

**A/N: Thankyou all for your support so far, I was super nervous starting to write this but the more I write, the easier the scenes start to come to me, I will try to update the story a few times a week for those that are enjoying it. **

**xo Panda**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Ana  
OMG I can't believe I just saw Taylor in the buff! Jeez, I hope he wears those pajamas. I'm not used to knocking and after the last humiliating encounter, I'm not sure how I'm going to look him in the eye. Sigh. This isn't going quite how I imagined... I'm not stupid, I didn't expect Christian to just run into my arms, huh, well, a girl can dream. I snicker to myself as I stir the pasta sauce, maybe I should've taken his shoes off so he wasn't uncomfortable, or put him under the covers so he doesn't catch a chill...or maybe take his clothes off. Before my imagination can run away with me, I turn my attention back to cooking, I know they say throwing spaghetti at the wall shows you if it's ready, but last time I tried it, I ended up with half a pan of Penne on the floor...Needless to say my housekeeper was less than amused.

I shove a piece of pasta into my mouth and a drop of pasta sauce. Perfection! I decide to serve it on trays for the guys to eat upstairs, as there are tellies in each of their rooms, then I'll sort Christian out. Nodding to myself, I call upstairs to Sawyers room and ask him to tell Taylor that dinner will be up in a few minutes right as Jose breezes into the room, "Ana, what're you making?" He says in a sing-song voice as he attempts to stick his hand in the Penne pan, I slap his hand away with the wooden spoon,

"Oh don't look all wounded, you big mooch!" I say with my miss America smile to soften the blow, he laughs softly back at me before kissing me on the side of the head. He's never done that before and the tension in the room goes up a notch, this is so awkward that I struggle to find appeasing yet brush off worthy words. "Jose, I don't..." I don't what? Crap, why can't he just hate me like everyone else, this is like a special kind of punishment, but he saves me from answering the end of my sentence when he interrupts me

"No, Ana, I know... Just friends." I nod, I wonder if I should introduce him to one of my rich friends, they're all gorgeous, and a little posher than I am... And they have the sexy British accent. "I don't know how to say this but Im not.." He pauses dramatically, "I'm not... Attracted, to you." I almost exhale in relief right before I think,_ uhm, that's kind of insulting._ "Ana," he grabs my hands and leans down close to my face, my eyes widen a little but I hold my position super close, "I'm_ gay_." I think I just about had a cardiac arrest and the stretch in silence seems to make Jose shift nervously but I just, well, what in the hell am I meant to say to that?! "...So, anyway, I'm going to go work out, I'll see you later," he says as he starts to walk to the side door where his trainers are. I snap out of my daze and rush over, I can't have him thinking I have a problem with him being gay - which I dont - I care about him more than I would like to admit, I can't lose his friendship and it certainly makes his hugs less awkward! I rush over to where he's stood and wrap my arms around his middle, hugging tightly, before pushing away and punching him in the arm,

"That's for keeping it secret for the last 6 years you big dumbass! Why didn't you tell me?" He shakes his head as if having an internal struggle, luckily though, his need to expunge his feelings wins out and he takes a deep breath,

"I just... I'm not like the stereotypical gay guy, I don't do shoes and handbags, I don't prance around telling everyone how 'fabulous' I am, which I am by the way," I guffaw at him, such a silly boy, "I thought; that if you and I," he waves his hand between us animatedly, and I'm starting to see it more and more by the minute, "we did the, well, you know!" he continues raising his eyebrows repeatedly. I giggle, that would never have happened, I like him too much to risk ruining the friendship. "But when I tried to spend time with you in that way, you friend zoned me, and I thought, since the girls are always up my ass about going on dates, I'd just act like I was all over you, it served both our purposes, you don't want a guy and I certainly don't want a girl." He says with a dramatic shudder and it's all I can do not to burst out laughing in his face.

I shake my head and smile delicately, "Come grab your dinner then," I slip my hand in his and drag him over to the stove as Taylor and Sawyer enter the kitchen, eyeing us both warily, Sawyers eyes glued to our joined hands and if I'm not mistaken, he looks pissed... _OMG, is he gay too?!_ Jose flashes him a Calvin Klein model smoldering look and I almost jump up and down squealing with joy. This is SO great, they would be the cutest macho couple ever, and so hot it should be illegal, I wonder if they're into people watching. _Yea, probably too soon to think about that._  
Taylor, Sawyer and Jose grab their trays and go up the elevator as I put Christians in a mildly warm oven to keep it heated but not hot enough to ever burn it, I quickly shovel in a mouthful of pasta to assuage my dwindling hunger and stave off my growing arousal at the thought of the 2 hotties. I mean, how in the hell are their 4 hot guys staying at my house at one time, and more importantly, why am I only seriously interested in the one, copper haired cutie? Well, cute may be pushing it, masculine, hot, sexy - yes. Cute, not so much. Sigh, there is no word that accurately covers that face and what I'm hoping is hiding under that delectably fitted suit...Ooh, that's a good word to describe him. Delectable. I stand at the bottom of the stairs thinking about just how good it would be to lick melted chocolate of that delectable six pack. Hmm, yes, that word is perfect.

I shake my head to knock away those absurd thoughts, what in the hell is wrong with me, it must be all these pheromones being cast off by the half naked hunks in my spare rooms. Walking past Sawyers room I hear talking, specifically Jose's voice, I bend down and peak through the rooms keyhole and see Jose rubbing Sawyers arm and I'm pretty sure from this angle, he's smirking.

If nothing else comes of this, those two would be perfect together!  
Unbeknownst to me, I'm not alone in the corridor, a throat clears and I narrowly miss hitting my head on the door handle as I jump from the shock, I twist to glare at Taylor, "Shh" I hiss and gesture to the door, he bends down before standing right back up again, completely blank faced, "Seriously, how could a chick not want to see that? Hot." I whisper yell, my eyes wide, an evil smile on my face.

He shoots me a reproachful look and I almost feel guilty.. Almost. I don't have ever 5 seconds to wait before Jason pulls me into his room and pushes me onto the recliner then makes his way to the mini fridge I keep stocked with liquor... "So, what do you want from Christian?" He inquires in a soft yet forceful tone, I'm not sure what to tell him; how much he knows and how much I want him to know, I luxuriate in the feeling of the plush leather under my legs - I don't think I'll ever get used to this, I hope not anyway, I don't want to get spoiled and greedy like other people I know.

Taylor  
I turn back from the mini Fosters fridge hidden in the bedside cabinets - the first thing I did was search the room for cameras and bugs, as I then did with Christians. There were none, so why did she ask us to stay? Is she poisoning the food? my now empty tray sits beside the bed, I'd seen her eat some right after serving us ours so I assume it's all kosher. I watch her face for almost imperceptable tells but she gives nothing away,

"You know Taylor, if I gave you my real name... My old name, the one I used before this Christian may know me better, but after all this, he won't care to know me so I'm not exactly inclined to share. I owed him a favor... I also owed his mother one." I freeze my walk back over to the couch to see her lips tilt upwards into a miniature smile when she mentions Grace, almost rueful, a mix of pain and pride, but it disappears almost as soon as it forms.

"Why do you owe Grace?" I inquire, keeping my tone light even though I want to interrogate her much more brusquely.

"I've met her twice," She says blowing out a breath, "She's lovely," she continues with a genuine smile, "First time, I was just a kid, she probably thought nothing of me, wouldn't have even given me a second look, the second time, she almost got me killed being a good Samaritan... Before you think I have a grudge over it, I don't. She saved my life by almost getting me killed, it gave me the opportunity to get legal emancipation from my parents when I was 14." She smiles fondly and to be honest, I'm more worried now than when I walked in, and when I walked in to see that hulking great big body guard, I thought she'd have 30 mafia guys waiting to blow our brains out. I hope this chick isn't fucked up... Then again, the beautiful ones usually are.

"She almost got you killed?" She nods, I just wait for her to share, interrupting may stem her thought processes.  
"So you want first or second meeting?" I indicate 1st by holding up my index finger.

Christian  
I wake up slightly disorientated and instantly I know I'm not in my own bed, the sheets are much too silky to be mine, I take a second to feel my body enveloped in the warmth before I try to swallow...Eurgh, cotton mouth! I swing my legs off the side of the bed and sit up, the room is empty, I'm shirtless, shoeless and beltless - even the top button of my pants is undone! I slide from under the sheets and prowl into the bathroom to see a toothbrush still in its packet, towels and new shampoos.  
A hotel?

Well, this is a better looking space than any hotel I've ever been in, and I've been in some damn fine hotels, I peel my trousers off and slide into the full wall shower, I may have to use a similar design for my own.

As the 16 high powered jets pulse over my skin, the memories of the previous day hit me full force and I almost crumple back to the floor, the pictures, the videos, Mia and Elliot... And the girl. Anastasia. Wait, did SHE undress me?! I quickly shampoo my hair and wash my body as thoroughly as possible, she touched me, why did I let her touch me? and why did it feel good? It never feels good. I need to call Flynn, he'll know how to handle all this!

I resolve to call him in the morning, no doubt he'll be sleeping now. I walk back into the bedroom and notice the door's been opened - maybe it was always open but now I have my whits about me, I'm all high alert. I stalk purposely around the room to see Anastasia at the opposite end of the bed ontop a mountain of pillows, her head and back raised but covered by the silk sheet not the comforter, I put my knee on the bed, to lower myself down onto the mattress beside her. Accidentally, the sheet is pulled south and bears her purple bra-clad breasts. I cant help but stare, the over sized sleepshirt she's wearing had more a less fallen far enough to hold her arms by her side, bearing her chest to me and I'm enthralled. I desperately want to wake her up to run my thumbs under each pale nipple that happens to be peaking through the bra ever so slightly.

I restrain myself and simply watch the rise and fall of her chest, the way her body moves as she adjusts her position, almost as if she knows I'm there, it seems to get more and more enticing. What the hell am I thinking, this woman is a blackmailer!_ She_ deserves punishment, not you desperate to fuck her, she's meant to be punished, not you!

But... She's such a sexy blackmailer, and it's not like she's doing something intentionally to hurt _me personally_. My tongue flicks out over my lower lip, and I can't help but wish she would just wake up to straddle me with her breasts at face level. I want to gorge myself on her delicious body. I could almost stomp my foot in frustration. I need her now! _Control Grey_, I chide myself. Basic business methods, bide your time, be subtle, and never give up on the big prize.

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback you're all giving me, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and for those asking details about Ana, I can't tell you yet - that would ruin it, but you will find out as the story goes on, all will gradually be brought to light.**

**xo Panda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I promised y'all another chapter tonight and I never renege on my word so I'm sorry it's a little shorter than last nights, I hope you still enjoy it, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! If there's anything you desperately want included in the story, feel free to leave it in the review section or send a PM and I'll try to include it! :)**

**xo Panda**

Chapter 5

Christian

I run my thumb over her plump bottom lip but guiltily flinch away as she shifts slightly towards me. I pick up one of her long locks of hair and twist it gently round my index finger, reveling in the way it swishes over her shoulder as she breathes, the silky soft tresses slip freely over my skin, I'm about to move closer when Taylor clears the threshold of the room, his impassive gaze spearing us and I'm momentarily held in place by his stony stare before cocooning Anastasias body beneath the pure purple silk sheets. Lithely, I amble over to the seating area, turning on the TV to cast a silent blue glow across the room, Taylor seats himself on the couch 2 cushions over and looks at me appraisingly,

"Welch and I know who she is now," He says impassively, "She underestimated our capabilities as within 2 stories she told me, and a few photos, we managed to find her old, _American_ identity," he pauses to let it sink in, "And there was much to be found." I hold my breath in earnest, well, here it comes, I waited all night for the proverbial other shoe to drop and at least now it will.

I deep breathe for a moment before heaving a pained sigh, Taylor inclines his head towards the door before rising to his feet, I follow him as not to wake Ana up with petty demands, it seems she has already rehashed the stories once this evening, best not to make her hear them again. Why she told Taylor when they concern me, I will never know.

Entering Taylor's suite, he turns the light on just below full blast and indicates that I should go and sit on the couch. His stiff shoulders betray his otherwise relaxed demeanor. As I sit on the single seat recliner, I see 2 whisky glasses on the table, one with a neutral pink lipstick stain, and a Snoopy tumbler, still half filled by what I assume is Cherry Coke - if the can in the bin is anything to go by - also with the same color and shaped lipstick stain on. Taylor brings over a third whisky glass and fills it with Jose Cuervo, I raise my eyebrow in a _'why the hell am I going to drink this'_ way and he simply shrugs back at me.

"So..." I start but he stakes his head at me. _Huh, letting security take the reins for once, Grey_? I sneer at myself but continue to hold the position as Taylor walks over to the opposite side of the insanely large bed and pulls out a miniature stack of papers, bringing them over to me, he places the top one in my hand and I freeze. _NO_. _This can NOT be happening_! I run to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet for a second time today, not that there was much left in there. When I finish; with robotic motions, I walk back to the couch and take the picture between my fingers again, flipping it over to see if there's any information on the back.

"Chris & Amy 2/7/91"

I grab my glass back from the table and quickly down it's contents, savoring the burning in the back of my throat. I stare into the grey eyes of the little boy in the picture. _Me_. With the little girl from my dreams, the one the psychologists told me wasn't real, the little girl I was meant to forget, _that didn't exist_; the girl I made up to take the pain away. My insides shatter,_ how could I ever leave her behind?!_ I scream in my head, and how the fuck did Anastasia get this? I need to find Amy!

Taylor

The look of horror on The Boss's face when I showed him the first picture makes me question telling him the rest of the information about the girl, his mental state wasn't exactly healthy before this, I have no idea if he can handle it, and I'm employed to protect him, even if it's from himself. I deliberate over each word before I reveal them to him,

"Mr Grey," I say beseechingly, he seems to be closing in on himself, "_Christian_," I command his attention a little more forcefully, dragging him back to the present, he just shakes his head at me, "Would you like to see more of her?" I need confirmation on each step as proceeding may psychologically harm him...Maybe we should wait for Flynn to arrive? I called him about 6 hours ago, which means he should be a 3rd of the way here by now if I factor in the 2 hours he got to pack.

At The Boss's nod, I hold out a stack of pictures, the backs of each slightly sticky from the photo album she removed them from to show me, but the dates are all on the backs, names, places too, most of them are in his mothers apartment, there are 3 photos of him and his mother together, him sat on her knee, when he gets to those, he drops all the others onto the arm of the chair, his other hand splaying his fingers through his hair as he gulps in air, almost a mix of panic attack and hyperventilating but he hasn't yet lost the control he holds so close.

In the photo he sits on his mothers knee on a dirty forest green love seat. The pair look disheveled and slightly unclean, surprisingly, his mother doesn't look strung out, just beaten down. She was probably very beautiful once, Christian has a large yellowing bruise on his arm and a pink mark on his collar bone, his shoulders tense but he's smiling shyly up at his mother as she beams down at him, her slightly yellowing teeth and the bruises on her thigh, several inches below the bottom of her skirt show the life she lived, the track marks mostly hidden on her arms yet another telltale of her lifestyle, but in the picture, you can see she loved him... I think that's what devastates him most.

He drops the photo back onto the pile and looks up at me, "Talk!" he barks in his no nonsense tone. I need to damage control this situation and fast.

"Sir, you remember much of what happened in your early years, but you don't remember her," I say questioningly, indicating to the photo of Amy, he shakes my head nonplussed.

Taking a deep breath before revealing what I'd been both hoping for and dreading, "I remember a little bit about her, I remember her holding my hand, cooling down my burns, I remember once when I was hungry, _so fucking hungry_, she was sat there, on the side of the street, wearing a long ill fitting pink top and trousers a size or so too small, she looked up at me and brushed the tears away. Too pretty to cry. She took me into her house through a window, there was a lot of yelling and I was terrified, looked like she was too but she pulled me into the kitchen, the fridge was empty and broken but the cupboards had bread in and there was a glass of milk in a little cooler, she told me we could only have a sip of milk, when we were done we crept up into her room and shared a slice of bread, I remember her telling me it's all she's allowed and we have to make it last a while," he swallows convulsively, his Adams apple bobbing as if his whole body hurt," I remember her saying she loved me..." he pauses disbelievingly, "I said it back."

His head drops to his chest, "I remember her being covered in worse bruises than my own and I remember screaming for her when the police took me from the apartment when Ella died." He didn't call her the 'crack whore' maybe he's progressing? No, maybe not.

We sit in silence for a moment before The Boss regains his composure and manages to don his CEO face, "Have Welch trace Amy, I need to know she's okay and I didn't leave her to some monster." He says grimly but I make no move to go to the phone, "Now!" he thunders at me but I remain impassive,

"Sir.." I start,

"There's no need," Comes a voice from the hallway as Anastasia enters the room in her purple panties and long deep gray sleep shirt that rides up her hips as she walks daintily into the room,

"I'm really not in the mood for your shit, Ms. Steele," he spits with venom, and there's no recognition from him even though both she and the girl in the picture share the same exact eye color, deep cobalt blue with a navy blue ring surrounding them, making them piercing but beautiful and almost unique.

She stares right at him, saying nothing and I start to feel a little jumpy again as they enter a silent stare down for over 10 minutes ending in The Boss caving first, heaving an inward sigh of annoyance,"How do you know? Is she alive?" She cocks her head to the side, smirking at him, well, I guess for her it's an amusing question, "This is not funny!" He roars at her and still she sits there saying nothing, not even flinching at his raised voice.

She shrugs, "In a way I guess you could say it was obvious and yes, she's alive," she smiles slightly, looking a little more hopeful than the sad, and maybe a little bitter, looks she showed me earlier. "For a smart man, you're a little slow," she says good naturedly as she leans over and taps his temple. He turns his glare on her and it's all I can do not to laugh because finally, someone has bested The Boss. It's about damn time too.

Not one to take a beating, The Boss grabs her finger and puts it in his mouth, she yelps in pain and lectures, "Chris! Get your big lion paws off me, that's no way to treat a lady!" she slaps at his hand, and reluctantly he releases her, pulling her finger from between his teeth and scowling at him. I've never seen him playful, almost as if acting like a teen. Huh, who knew the big guy had a nice side.  
"Are you going to play nice now?" She teases with a delicate pout, earning a full HD mega white teeth smile from him. Now THAT is not something I've seen more than once in the last few years and after such a weary day I'm surprised he's even attempting to be civil let alone being happy.

"Taylor, will you please give Christian and I 5 minutes alone?" After contemplating the other options, I decide it's probably best she tells him alone, I can be back in the room in under 60 seconds thanks to the elevator.

Ana

I take a deep breath as Taylor leaves the room in those silky pajama pants and nervously giggle to myself about our earlier confrontation of him undressed however, before I can get too into that memory, I realize Christian is still waiting for an answer. I slide slowly closer to him and stop as I catch the apprehension in his gaze.

Leaning back against the sofa cushions I nonchalantly as possible, inform him, "Sweetie, I'm Amy... I changed my," before I can carry on from that sentence, I find myself flat on my back on the couch, Christians tense body on top of mine, his hands curled around my arms, holding tightly and eyes blazing furiously. He drops his body so his faces mere inches from mine before shoving his face into the crook of my neck, running his nose along the back of my jawbone and the top of my neck, kissing lightly and running his tongue over my pulse point.

My heart is hammering in my chest, the moment I saw him again, I wanted this, I secretly prayed for it for so damn long, longer than I care to admit even to myself. His head raises, kissing his way up to my chin, his hands grip on my arms loosening as he decides to rub circles up the sides of my hips, the same torture I gave him less than 12 hours ago. I touch his head with one hand pulling him by his hair to my mouth, taking control of the kiss before I put my hand on his bare shoulder and the very top of his right pectoral.

He freezes and moves away to look at me in complete shock, I don't see his desire wavering, but his face shows a slither of pain and he removes my hands from his body as he comes unglued and sits back into the chair with his head in his hands. He looks to me and mutters, "I'm so sorry,"_ oh hell no you don't get to regret this!_ Just as I'm about to berate him on his lack of manners -_ never tell a lady you regret kissing her, asshole_ - Taylor walks back into the room.

We both stand, nod at him and retreat to our separate rooms. I am so embarrassed, why do I always get so damn carried away? This sucks!

"Dinners in the oven since you missed it," I call over my shoulder as I ascend the stairs to the top floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was asked by a "Guest" who the girl on the cover photo is, it's Emily Rudd :) **  
**Thankyou everyone for your continued support, I really appreciate it, and I will continue to add any ideas/info you would like added into each chapter, I know there's a lot that hasn't been revealed yet but don't worry, all loose ends will be tied eventually, such as Ana's job which so far I have only hinted at. Hopefully I will get the chance to update tomorrow or Wednesday. :D**  
**xo Panda **

Christian  
I sit in my room as the sun crests the sky, leaning my back against the balcony, unable to push away the thoughts of _Amy...Ana...Amy? What do I even call her now?_ After all this time, why in the hell does she want me now! And more importantly, why does she look anything like the 12. I need Flynn and I need him now, what if it was all about her not my mom, but why would I want to hurt someone who helped me, _God, this is so fucked up._

I drop my head and brush my hands through my hair, so far past irritated. I need to get up, she was playing the piano when we arrived, I can use that to expend my excess energy, but I need clothes first, I pick up my blackberry to see 47 missed texts, 13 calls..._ I think I'll wait for 14, I've been unlucky enough without prompting it further._ I want to get back to Seattle, but I won't leave without her, I need to know she's okay, and me leaving didn't hurt her, _yeah right Grey, like you were even important enough for that_, my inner voice sneers in contempt. Why is that little fucker always there at the exact moment I don't want him. I don't understand why I need to be important to Ana - Yes, we'll stick with Anastasia, that's what she wants - but I do, I need it more than my next breath.

Heaving an emotional audible sigh, I rise to look for my suit, I've never had to wear a suit 2 days in a row in the last 6 years since I started my business, hell, I never wore clothes 2 days in a row while living with Mom and Dad, this is truly an almost first for me. Looking around, I notice there's no remnants of my suit on the ground, or the bed, or the seating area. I think back to last night and when I woke up, going to talk with Taylor, I was shirtless, being interrupted by Anastasia wearing only my pants, which were unbuttoned. _Oh, I hope it was her who unbuttoned them, and I sure as shit wish I'd been awake to watch._

Leaning against my headboard, a card lies half open, I walk over and pick it up, reading the contents,  
_" Morning Grey, _  
_hope you slept well...Or not. Your new suit is hanging on the back of the door, second on the left from the entry door. Don't have a bitch fit, your tie is still with it, your other is being dry cleaned._

_And now you have to stay for a while since our security detail are gettin' it on insert mental image of me raising my eyebrows repeatedly no but seriously, we wouldn't want them to have to long distance it, Jose just came out of the closet and I'm so happy I refuse to let you ruin this for me. _  
_Play nicely, Chris, breakfast's at 9am. _  
_Ana"_

_Not even a kiss?!_ All of my subs put kisses! Wait, she's not my sub, and I hate it when they put kisses, _why am I so fucking desperate for her affection?_ Ugh, this is a fucking nightmare! I stifle the urge to stomp my foot in frustration and don my suit before striding purposefully towards the stairs to the ground floor, as I head toward the living room, I hear voices coming from the kitchen and pause outside when I hear my name,  
"Ana, you can really be shocked by that, in essence, you are blackmailing him," followed by a disgruntled sigh from Ana,

"I know, Kate...It's just, he should've kept his lips to himself,"

Kate scoffs and replies, "You didn't really want him to keep them to himself, you really should've encouraged it , I mean, I've seen the pictures, he's hot! And you were what, FHMs sexiest woman of 2010 all the way through to 2013, you would make the single hottest couple on the planet," Ana breaks down into a fit of almost hysterical laughter,

"He'd never overlook what I'm doing now, he'll never forgive it so it's a none starter, you need to let it go," She doesn't know, it's been less than 24hours and I've _already_ forgiven her, I have no desire to speak with Elena again, I want to hand over a portion of the evidence to the police, I never want her in my life again, she's sick! She may have helped me, but she didn't help those other boys, I wasn't special, I was just one of many, she never gave a shit about me, just like everyone else, the only people who've ever tried to help me are Anastasia and my family, even if they have a ridiculous way of going about it.

When I've spoken to Flynn, I'll take his opinion into account but I want Anastasia, and everyone already knows, I always get what I want. I wander off from eavesdropping on her conversation with Kate, into the huge cream living area, throwing myself down on the sofa and I stare up in silent wonder at the pictures adorning the mantel and one on the far left wall. 2 A5 photos of her and I as small children wearing grubby clothes but smiling happily, holding hands, she looks the same here as in my dream the night on the plane, short brown spiral curls hitting just below her shoulder, huge vivid blue eyes. In the one on the wall, she's sat next to me and deep red haired woman who has her arm around me, smiling down at us both.

The nausea sets in again, but I know I won't be sick, I have nothing in my system, and on that thought, my stomach grumbles, I haven't been this hungry in a very long time and the feeling isn't a good one. As I have this thought, a short perky blond bounds into the room, sends me a cool smile and yells, "Hey! Ana said breakfast will be done in like 5 minutes, the guys are already in the kitchen," then bounces away. It's only then I register that I must've been staring at the picture a long time - over an hour, in fact. I pull my tie off before getting up to stretch my muscles, Ana pokes her head around the door as I lift my shirt to scratch my lower abs and her jaw drops, by the time she manages to actually look at my face, I'm stood smirking at her, like what you see, huh? I chuckle lightly to myself.

Ana

_Oh, how bloody mortifying!_ Caught staring at his rippling abs as he lightly scratches the smattering of hair leading down into his light grey slacks. When I manage to compose myself he laughs at me in what has to be the sexiest little chuckle I've ever heard and I try to repress a shudder as I walk over, grab his hand and walk him into the kitchen where I've prepared enough food to feed the five thousand. I hand him a large plate and narrow my eyes,

"You better fill it, since you never came to get your dinner last night." I say, giving him no room for argument, I turn to look at him as I saunter away in what I hope is a casual manner, at his shocked; open mouthed and quite honestly astonished face, I wink and turn away, grabbing my plate so I can sit at the breakfast bar, which is already hosting Jose (who is rubbing the top of Sawyers thigh in an overtly sexual gesture) Taylor and Kate - lucky I had it made for 10 not 5 or I'd never get a seat.

I hop up onto my stool and cross my legs, leaning back on the metal bars at the back. I watch Christian pile his plate with eggs, 3 pancakes, a huge serving of bacon, a waffle with butter -Gross - and a few other bits and pieces. Well, I guess I told him to fill his plate so it's not like I can complain. Finally, before coming to sit with me, Christian pours himself a large mug of coffee, dropping in 3 sugars but no milk - double gross!

When Christian finally manages to pry himself away from the food table, he gracefully slides onto the seat next to mine, resting his left hand on my knee while using his right to eat in what seems to be a casual gesture - what makes this slightly less casual is the fact I'm wearing a long mens T shirt that hits just above my knees and not much else, with my legs crossed, it rides around mid thigh and tucks downwards to cover everything else. He's doing this on purpose! I inwardly whine, payback again for yesterdays torture, I guess. This is confirmed momentarily when he starts brushing his index finger up and down the inside of my thigh, as Taylor looks over at us, seemingly perplexed as to why we aren't involved in their conversation I realize I haven't even heard a word they've said and they're staring at me expectantly,

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out," I shrug sheepishly, well, with him touching me like that, how in the hell am I mean to concentrate on anything else! He is _such_ an ass, I feel like I'm being punished and tortured without him even having to say a single word. I clamp my hand over his as it reaches the top of my thigh and as his sneaky index finger burrows further under my shirt and quickly flicks lightly back and forth against my bare pussy.

I gasp in shock, as does he as I push his hand away and glare up at him before shoving another piece of pancake (with lemon and sugar) in my mouth in an attempt to distract my body from the thrumming vibrations his finger created as it brushed against my exposed clit .

I can't believe he just did that! In front of everyone!

I let my thoughts wander as I eat, I can't tell him how much I've missed him, as much as I'd like to, I know he'd think I was crazy... Well, more so than I assume he already does. I sigh inwardly and shovel more food into my mouth - I probably look rather uncouth right now but I'd rather look like a pig at a trough than have to talk and blurt out something ridiculous which is the other option.

Dr Flynns POV

I haven't seen Amy since I left for America, she was a good patient and I would have liked to have thought she would've come to terms with her issues prior to disturbing the lives of others. Luckily, today I'm not here for Amy or Ana as she now prefers, as much as I would like to speak to her, I'm nervous about one CEO Christian Grey.

When I first got him as a patient, I hadn't known he was anything to do with Amy but as sessions progressed I came to realize he was the boy she had spoken of on many occasions. With my help, she found a way forward, I have to keep reminding myself I played a part in her success, keeping her in the here and now, and actively discouraging her from going to find the boy who left her behind. I don't know, even now that I know Christian, if her influence will be positive or negative, I hope for the best, yet I will prepare for the worst.

I power down my engine as the gates appear ahead, once my I.D has been checked over, I am escorted sans car to the front door,obviously they had received news of my arrival as when I am just about to hit the steps up to the house, the front doors swing open to reveal a burly Italian man I know to be Jose, stood with a relieved looking Sawyer and stony faced Taylor, before I have time to ascertain what's going on, the strains of _Thunder Clatter by Wild Cub_ coming from upstairs and I almost want to sigh. _The man works fast._

Looks pass between the security as I'm escorted to the 2nd floor of the house, above the guest rooms to her personal bedroom from what I remember of the layout, but upon inspection and to our surprise they're not in there, the music is coming from one of the side rooms, and after checking the bathroom, the giant wardrobe we find them behind the 3rd door...Dancing. Ana flush against Christians chest and from what I can tell, she's instructing him. Over the music she must have heard the door close, as she looks up to us and lets go of Christians hand to pull the remote out of her pocket to turn the music off.

"Hey!" She waves at them all looking slightly flushed with embarrassment, before looking to me, "I haven't seen you in a long time, John," she smiles brightly before walking over to give me a quick hug, "Do you mind if I borrow Jose for like 4 minutes and possibly a couple more seconds to show Chris how to do this dance that he can't seem to grasp?" she says throwing Christian a mock pitying look, complete with full pout and puppydog eyes, before grabbing Jose's hand and dragging him to the middle of the room and shooing Christian over to us, quite frankly I'm fascinated by the fact he's taking orders from her, even just little ones, Christian gives me a small smile and a chin lift before turning to watch Ana and Jose.

Ana flicks on _Alone Together by Fall Out Boy_ and Jose spins her effortlessly around the floor, much to the growing rage on Christians face as he seems to grope part of Anas backside. Christian's attracted, no surprise. I watch him more than the performance until I see them begin to add tricks into the routine and I see Christians fists clench and only realize why as Jose slides Ana back to the floor, his hand has to rest against her crotch to lift her in a certain position.

As the music fades out, I hear Christian audibly grinding his teeth, he's possessive after 24 hours? Against a guy she's known years? Interesting indeed! I can't wait to discuss this with him but I know that out loud I can't rub it in that he was wrong and I was right, he does have a heart and he does care about others, with that thought he strides over, grabs her out of Jose's grip and drags her from the room, leaving the 4 of us open mouthed and shocked as hell. Well, that's before we hear raised voices and Ana especially yelling,

"Going caveman like that makes you look like an asshole!" we decide to break it up quickly before it gets out of control, but as we open the door, all we see is Christians back and a pair of whitewash jean clad legs wrapped around him.

Taylor clears his throat impatiently and after a moment or two, Ana drops her legs from around Christian, plants her hand squarely on his chest and pushes him away from her before dashing out of the room, I stare in complete silence as Christian fails to have a panic attack over her touching his chest. Another thing to add to the conversation.

"Christian, how about we go and sit in the seating area, have a coffee and talk about why I'm here, you seem to be floundering."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a little late ladies, this chapter is a little less about Christian and Ana's interaction and more about Christian understanding Elena's control on his life with the help of Dr Flynn. Tomorrow I will update a chapter full of Christian and Ana for you all :D thank you to all of you for showing such support, I'm incredibly grateful to have some fantastic reviewers! :D **

**xo Panda **

* * *

Chapter 7

Christian

Anastasia leads the procession of people from the room, why we remain I have no idea, but compared to everywhere else, at least it's private considering nobody seems to understand what knocking is these days. I heave another audible sigh - must be the sixth time so far today - and settle myself back into the sofa of Ana's private living space, John sat across from me, staring expectantly... The only problem is, I don't know where to begin,

"The beginning, Christian." John says calmly, reading my thoughts perfectly...I run him through the events of the last 3 days starting with Elena, then the research, the first meeting and subsequent footage and revelation of "Amy" and her addition to my old life, "And now Christian, how did you feel when you first found out that Ana had been in contact with Elena?"

"I don't know, at first, I guess anxiety," I say, running my fingers through my already unruly mop of hair, "Then slow boiled rage, I just kept getting angrier and angrier, who does she think she is? _How fucking dare she?!"_ I end almost yelling at John.  
"Christian," He placates in a calm, soothing voice, his strong British accent lending an air of authority which for once, I choose to heed. "When you got here, to the house, tell me what you felt,"

"I think it was sort of trepidation, I didn't expect the woman to be rich, she looked in the photo I managed to get, like a child, a pretty child but undoubtedly still a teen, I was more pissed as it looked as though she was having a strop and decided to play with her parents money...Not that her parents even had money," He sighs wearily, "Then when we came into the house I was surprised she didn't have more security, but then as soon as we walked into the living room the whole air of the place changed, it came to life, she's only about 5'4 but _she has such a presence_ that sitting at her piano, with her back to us, everything felt electric, like a concert where the adrenaline is coursing and for the first time in so damn long I finally felt like I wasn't just Christian Grey the CEO...I went in there to blast her, to threaten with whatever I could and she laughed in my face but before I could be mean back, she would flash me the most beautiful innocent smile,"

Flynns POV

Christian smiles absently at this observation and I have to wonder, what the heck has she done to him? This is not the same guy who strode into my office less than a week ago all power hungry and ever so slightly demented...Okay, more than slightly.

As I feel the need to interrupt, he manages to head me off at the pass, "And then she turned on the TV. All those videos... _She's already seen them all._" He muses more to himself than addressing me, a frown marring his face, "I didn't want her to see me like that, she didn't watch them when we were in the room, she watched Taylor but mostly me. She wanted me to loose it. I did." I'm a little worried by what I'm hearing from Christian, not that he lost it, that is not the surprise that it should be; after knowing him for the last 5 years, it's practically par for the course. More worryingly is Anastasia's behavior, she reveled in his negative reaction. Her and I will need to speak later to confirm my suspicions that she may be regressing and still require treatment.

"At what point did you, and I quote '_lose it_'?" I ask calmly, slipping on my impassive mask, it would do no good for Christian to see me slightly panicked.  
"When she showed me a video of Elliot and Elena," At this, my eyebrows rise practically to my hairline and I think for the first time, in at least a year, I've been truly shocked by a revelation from Christian. "I was so fucking angry," he growls, gripping his shaggy copper hair, _"She's just like everyone else, she never wanted me, I was a consolation prize because Elliot rejected her."_ He says dejectedly, his head dropped back against the cushions, "I thought she helped me 'cause she thought I was _special_, Elliot never had problems, he was the best kid ever, she didn't do it for me, she did it for _her_. _I hate that she touched him_! I was sick. _Ana stroked my hair and my back and I didn't have a panic attack_!"  
He ended his statement on a yell, "Christian, we'll work through this piece by piece, why do you feel like a consolation prize?"

"It's simple - she wanted _him_ not me, she even said it outright on the tape,"

I shook my head a little, "You always see yourself so negatively, Christian," I chide gently, "You know, it was never about you to begin with, it was never about Elliot either. It was about_ her_, how did some of the harsher things she did to you affect her?"

He looks a little confused, "Well, I guess she liked it, she got pleasure from it," I don't think he's caught on to where I'm going with this,  
"So, she got pleasure from hurting a child, and yes; before you argue, you were underage which makes you a child... What makes her different from the man who abused you as a child Christian? She got pleasure from hurting you just like he did," I probe into his psyche, I know he'll try to justify it, but I know I'm right and I'm not going to let him squirm away from the truth today, he needs to work this out and understand her real motives.

"I consented to what we did, I never consented to what the crack whore's pimp did!" He replies vehemently,

"Oh, but Christian, that's where you're wrong, as a 15 year old, you can't give consent, even saying yes, because you don't seriously know what you're consenting to. Think about it like this, if it was Mia, approached by a man 5 years older than me when she was 15, even if she said yes, would he not be a pedophile?" I ask, pushing him towards the response I want, I know manipulating his responses is not the best way to continue forward, but now that he's had the threat from Ana, he needs to realize that although unorthodox, she's actually doing him a favor.

"_Noone will ever do that to Mia, I would fucking kill any old pervert who goes near her!_" He hisses menacingly,  
"So what is the distinction between what happened to you and what could've happened to Mia?" and he doesn't respond, there's no acceptable answer.

I raise an eyebrow, I have to wait for him to work it out for himself and I cant practically see the gears turning in his head, as if trying to solve a problem in the board room, he settles for: "I was messed up, she's not, she's_ sweet_, and_ innocent_, and_ everything_ I never was,"

I almost tsk him, "Okay, if you want innocence as a justification, did you have any sexual experience prior to Mrs. Lincoln?" At his head shake, I continue, "So in that respect, you were in fact innocent. You were, as you put it, messed up, but do you think that made you vulnerable or stronger?"

"Vulnerable...But I was dangerous too, she tamed that." He responds, brow furrowed,

"So, using your own words, she touched a sexually innocent and generally vulnerable fifteen year old boy..."

"But... But it wasn't...I wasn't..." he stops talking and pinches his nose between his thumb and forefinger, taking deep breaths.  
"Are you okay to continue?" As he nods, I push forward, "Christian, if it was anyone else, you would have thought what she did was wrong, when you saw the videos of the other boys, did you not think what she did was wrong?"

"Of course I did! Im not a monster!" He whispers, "I just... I'm not a victim."

"No," I placate, "You're a survivor, but I need you to see that since then, even after your sexual relationship ended, you haven't actually had control, just an illusion of it." His expression is bemused and slightly perplexed, before he can cut me off, I need to tell him what I have deduced from everything I've heard, "You see, who sets up all of your submissives?"

"Elena." He replies,

"And who is the person you go to for advice?"

"Elena." He repeats,

"And, if you want something from your mother, who is the friend she consults?"

Realization seems to dawn on his face and he barely audibly repeats, "_Elena._"

Christian

I can't believe it! My mind seems to sputter in indignation, she controlled _EVERYTHING_ all along, I thought it was my choice, but_ it was all her! How could I have been so fucking stupid?!_  
"Easily Christian, you were a child, 15 years old, you weren't the first child, so she had experience in what did and did not work when manipulating emotions," I didn't realize I said it out loud but now I'm glad I did, I need his assurance, I feel like a fucking idiot!

In my mind I see one of the other kids, the one with the shoulder length black hair, I knew him, he was a senior when I was a sophomore in High School, he's a lawyer, he works for GEH. _I feel sick_. Again! He was a jock, a normal kid, he never got in fights or any of that shit, he was a good guy, still is. A little bit strange but I guess I can attribute that to her influence. I put my face in my hands and slowly count to ten.

He's right, she put marks on me like the pimp, she put me in pain, restrained me so I couldn't defend myself, made me helpless like I was as a child, she did things I didn't want, humiliated me, I didn't need humiliating. The punishments she gave me, she would laugh at me, she would never salve my wounds, or stop when she drew blood.  
"Some of the things that happened, I... The reason I wrote specific rules with my subs were because of them. Like sharing. I don't share. Ever." He nods thoughtfully back at me, "Some of the punishments were so humiliating, the way she would laugh at my pain, forcing me to focus it inside me instead of showing it, or the punishment got harsher because she wanted to see me hurting."

"So she contributed to your self loathing, you need an outlet to express your fears and pain instead of bottling it up, that's why I'm here, she tried to make you stop seeing me, removing any outlet so you would focus even more on her influence, and you would need her. Patient confidentiality means I could never even allude to your issues with anyone else, so there's never anything to worry about with me, with her there would always be the possibility of your secrets being exposed." I nod, I knew that. My brain feels like it's half shattered, half exploded and there's still a little piece that wants to talk, but not about this, I was already going to stay away, now just sealed it. I want her to pay, but statue of limitations - she'd have to have one now or in recent years, I assume. I'll have to talk to my lawyers - minus black hair. He would tell her.

"So, Christian, now we need a goal to push you forward, what would you like to achieve from this experience?"

"Two things," he pauses for effect, "I want Elena in jail, and _Anastasia_ in my bed." And he smirks like a mad scientist, suppressing a laugh,

"Well, seems you're halfway towards one of those goals," And with that, he bursts out laughing, the bastard.

"Not quite there yet," I sigh wearily as he calms himself,

"Yes, and I'd suggest you proceed with caution," he says with utter conviction and I remember how sweetly she greeted her,

"you know one another," It's not a question, I know they do,  
"Yes, she was a patient for almost 3 years, and no, just because she's no longer a patient, does not mean I'll share information about her," He says seriously.

"Glad to hear it," We turn in unison to see Ana leaning in the doorway one leg bent at the knee and propped against the door frame, still wearing the over sized shirt but tucked into a pair of red skinny jeans, with a little black hat, tousled hair and Ray Ban aviators, her black heels scraping slightly against the wall as she lowers her foot and walks through the room and into her wardrobe, just as I'm about to suggest that we should continue the conversation downstairs, Anastasia leans out of her wardrobe and says with the sweetest smile,

"Oh and Christian, you can try, but I wouldn't recommend it, I'm not easy like those little gold digging sluts you like to tie up," she tsks harshly, and her face scrunches adorably, before turning to John, "_He's such a tease_, it's really quite shameful."

I think my jaw just about fell off, it hit the floor so fast._ I'm the tease?! I'm not the one with the bare pussy at the breakfast table!_  
Indignantly, I'm about to respond when John steps in, "Last time we were here, on this very sofa, I think it was _you_ doing the teasing," _WHAT!_ He grins indulgently at her,  
"I know right! Now I realize what a complete bitch it is." She exhales and shoots me a small scowl before walking back into the wardrobe and shutting the door. Hell, had she asked me, I'd have fucked her on the bloody dining table! Or against the wall, or last night when she was in my bed! Hell, I have no trouble pleasing!

John chuckles, "I told you to be cautious, she's goading you and you're falling for it hook, line and sinker, and she's laughing at you. You already know she's smart, I think her and I discussed her I.Q. being somewhere around 178," he shrugs, "This could be entertaining." He muses to himself with a smirk, ah shit, now I know I'm in for it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Ladies, this maybe my second update of the night but I kept y'all waiting, so I'm sorry, I'd like to thank Loccitane for clarifying what y'all were asking, the woman in the pictures in chapter 6 with Christian and Ana is Christians mother! **

**Happy Reading!**  
**xo Panda**

Chapter 8

Ana

I stand in my closet browsing my closet, chuckling to myself, Christian is so easy to needle, so highly strung; he'll probably have a heart attack by 40...Even if he is really, really damn hot..I mean healthy. Nah, that's a lie, he's just plain hot.  
I slip on my Donna Karan sleeveless draped V-neck top and step back into my now empty bedroom, sniffing the light scent of Christian...Not in a creepy way and he doesn't stink or anything, but it's kind of comforting to be able to smell his light, intoxicating scent. I breeze through the room and down to the living room to grab my keys, I had to work today, but only a few interviews so I should be back by the time Christians finished with John. I can't say I'm not nervous of Johns opinion but I'm sort of glad that it's overshadowing the nerves of being on TV. Every time I perform, or I go on talk shows, I get the weirdest butterflies in my stomach and I feel a little sick.

"Jose!" I yell from the foyer, and almost immediately he races down the corridor and straight into the double doors. _What a pleb_. I smother a laugh that I know he wouldn't appreciate, he's obviously been with Sawyer and not regained his barrings. He opens the door to me and I can't help but smirk at him, he shoots me a withering look and I drag him towards the door, "Have Brock in the house making sure our guests aren't poking around, then you need to drive to the TV studios, it's like a 45 minute drive and I have to give a phone interview for some radio station." I continue, still marching towards the car, a confused Jose in tow."

"_Cara_," He says in his thick Italian accent, "Slow down, the interviewer is coming to the house." With that, I freeze solid. I can't have people coming to my house, it's a mess - well, by my standards it's a mess, and people can't be seeing Christian, it's way too obvious and if he's there, he has a very commanding personality, they'll figure out who he is immediately. _Shit!_

As I come mentally unstuck, I rapid fire instructions, "Call the cleaning service, get Christian to the cottage on the outskirts of the property, bring down the supplies, call the caterer, get Kate here and call April, and when she's on the line, give me the phone!" With that, I stomp off in the direction of my bedroom to find a suitable and previously unworn dress.

After 5 minutes of searching, I find the perfect thing: my Emilio Pucci One-Shoulder Lace-Overlay Dress in Lotus which is basically purple. The perfect plum dress. Tags still attached. I let out a silent whoop, as I do when wearing all my new clothes, I never take my fortune for granted and try my best not to splurge on expensive clothes too often, especially dresses. I hardly ever wear them.

After showering, I walk into my bedroom wrapped only in a small pale grey towel that only just fits around my chest and backside with my hair wet and tousled, hanging around my shoulders. Having already applied makeup, I can even admit to myself that I know I look hot, so my shock at finding Christian in my room, staring intensely enough to burn holes through the towel may not be what I expected to see, but I sure as shit wasn't disappointed. I decide I'm in need of a little playtime.

I float back delicately against my headboard, pulling my legs up onto the bed with me, one knee raised, the other leg flat against the bed, giving his a view of the barest hint of what's underneath the towel. "Hello there Christian, what a thoroughly pleasant surprise," I purr in my most seductive voice, accentuating the S in his name. After a beat of silence, I look over to Christian who happens to be staring at the slight gape between the ends of the towel, which shows the recently exfoliated and lotioned side of my stomach and breast. I almost chuckle but then he would know I was messing with him so I manage to hold back and paste on a seductive smile.

"Uhm, hi," He croaks out, it's working! _Payback's a bitch, huh Chrissy!_  
While he stares, I let go of the back of the towel but still hold the front to my chest as I incline back into a sitting position. Christians gaze trails down my back and stops on the dimples only inches from my ass. I thought he would at least hide his appreciation, apparently I was wrong. Just as I'm about to tease him a little further, someone knocks on the door.

Fucking Jose! Why can't I get 5 damn minutes to play with Chris, _it's like they're doing this on purpose!_ I scowl, pulling my towel back around me, before yelling for Jose to enter, "They're here!" He pants, like he just ran up both flights of stairs. For bloody hells sake, I was meant to have another hour before they arrived. "Your dress is hanging in the closet, with shoes and accessories. Don't say I never do anything for you." and with that he rushes out. Leisurely, I wander into the closet, dropping my towel as I shut the door, giving Christian the tiniest glimpse of my bare backside as I chuckle to myself. Through the door, I ask,

"Christian?" On his acknowledging grunt, I continue "Would you mind grabbing my hair drier from the bedside cabinet?" He hastily agrees and within 2 minutes, I'm dressed and striding back out to Christian who looks dumbstruck.

Christian

_Why in the hell is she doing this to me?_ She gets me hard over and over then walks away like it's nothing, and now she's ordering me around like I'm her servant. _I'm not the sub here, Ana, YOU will be and it's about time you start acting like it._.. _Wait, I thought we didn't want her as a sub_, my innervoice complains,_ she wouldn't be very good at it anyway._ Like _she_ would ever take orders.

I grab the hairdryer - which will save me from being on the receiving end of her sad puppy eyes, which make me feel like a complete bastard - and sit distractedly on the bed, where not 5 minutes ago, she was more or less naked and inviting me to join her. Mini Grey is painfully hard and throbbing against my zipper. She knew what she was doing, _and she called me a tease!_

When she walks out from the closet, and over to where I hold the drier, and as she attempts to take it from me, I grab her by the waist and pull her directly between my spread knees. Her hair is so damn beautiful and soft I can't help but want to touch it. As I begin to gently run the brush through the ends of her hair, aiming the hairdryer at them, she slides back, her ass resting directly against the length of my now very uncomfortable cock. _Not this time Steele!_

I drop the brush next to me, closing my legs slightly, pushing myself an inch backwards before using my free hand to gently massage the muscles in her back. While her hair continues to dry quickly, my hands move outwards to the side of her body where my thumbs brush ever so lightly over the outside of her breast through her thin dress, her shocked little gasp could be heard over the sound of the hair dryer. After a good 5 minutes, I'm full on massaging her breasts through the dress as she pushes her ass hard against my crotch, as I lean in to lick her neck, Jose knocks on the door._ Again! Seriously?!_ I almost growl with frustration as Ana shifts away, looking flushed with fully erect nipples and glassy eyes when Jose walks in.  
"Ready?" He says, frowning at her, why he's frowning I have no idea, she looks absolutely fuckable. At her nod he grasps her hand and turns to me as she's pulled towards the door,

"I have an interview with some television people, you may want to stay up here or go out to the summer house," She says with quiet confidence, but I do as I please, as usual.

"No, if it's all the same, I'd like to watch..." She nods thoughtfully and leads the way downstairs and into a formal living room where a news reporter perches dutifully on the edge of her seat, almost flying off as Ana jumps to the back of her cushion and flops down like she's been weighed down by an elephant and I snicker to myself. She did that on purpose too! At least it isn't just me she likes to needle, I console myself. She's quite the ego bruiser.

I listen to the questions, stood on the sidelines with Jose, and 3 members of the TV crew, all stood in jeans and black T-shirts - the standard outfit. Ana talks her way through her latest albums release, publicity and puts a few rumors to rest. Hell if she ever gives this up, Id hire her as my head of PR. Her answers are so controlled and succinct, leaving no possibility for negative sound bites to be creative. When playing a celebrity game of snog, marry, avoid, with the host, she has some incredibly funny reasons, and then comes a picture of me on the screen, and she looks me directly in the comments, "Oh, avoid, he's probably a real hard ass!" and starts laughing, before turning back to the presenter, "But he's hot and rich," she says conspirationally, chuckling to herself and raising her hands in mock surrender and I decide that's my cue to enter even though they didn't ask me too, I march over and slide in next to her on the couch,

"Hey, I thought I avoided you!" she exclaims, feigning horror, I slide my hand onto her leg, right against her hand and she shifts to intertwine our fingers. From their I don't pay all too much attention to what the host is saying, I vaguely answer a few of her questions, any I miss, Ana answers with a touch of humor, causing me to give her a scathing look. The producer calls an end to the session and we walk off, hands still intertwined, into the back garden where she takes off her heels and drags me over the grass.

"So...I'm... I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow," I say solemnly, I don't know how to ask her to disrupt her life and come with me or if she would even want to, but I need her there, I won't leave her behind again, we just found each other. Or rather she just found me and I rediscovered her. She's not like the other girls who I had D/s relationships with, she's sweet, funny and she plays games with me, ones that I enjoy, I always thought that this stuff was shit I would hate, and with anyone else, I probably would.

"That's very interesting Chris," she replies wryly, a sad smile pasted on her face, "At least you don't hate me, or you're too polite to vocalize it." _Huh, yea, polite, that's me._ How could she ever think I'd hate her?_ You haven't done much to prove her otherwise have you gray?_ The arrogant little chastising voice is back again, I huff in indignation, _I've done plenty!_ But really thinking about it, what have I done? _NOTHING_, the nasty little voice in my head taunts_, you're such a fucking idiot, you're going to lose her_. "ComewithmeIdon'twanttoleaveyoubehind!" I garble out so fast it sounds like one long word and she looks at me expectantly so regaining my barings, I attempt it slower, "Come with me." I more a less command. She looks like she wants to laugh, "Please?" I grumble. I won't beg, she should know better.

Taylor  
Well, today's been a clusterfuck of so far past epic proportions there are no words to describe it. I mean, a fucking filming crew?! Nobody vetted those people and they all came in close contact with Christian, it's days like today I wish I never worked for The Boss... But then I'd have never met Gail so it's not as though I can complain too much because in reality, I'd be lost without her.

The Boss enters the room looking like the cat that ate the canary then drank the whole carton of cream. What does he really have to smile about right now?

"Taylor, Ask Mrs. Jones to make up the spare bedroom please and another in the staff apartment." With that, his grin widens and he bounds off back down the corridor. _What the fuck is she putting in his food?!_ He doesn't bounce around like a complete tool...or, he didn't before. I sigh. I can already tell this is going to get messy. He freezes and turns back to me, "Not the sub room. She wouldn't appreciate that at all." He shakes his head and walks like a normal person again, to the end of the corridor, turning to go up the stares.

I yank my Blackberry from my pocket and dial Gail, "Hello?" She answers happily, she's always happy, one of the many things I love about her.

"Hey baby! We're going to be having guests when we get back," I inform her lightly,

"Oh really?" She says, fishing for information,

"You'll like her, Ana will be coming back with us, and I assume Jose will be too, he'll need a room in our apartment and Ana will need one too."

"The first room at the top of the stairs?" She says with a despondent sigh. I know she hates the subs, every time she's seen one they've been rude to her, the worst was Leila who called her "Mrs. Doubtfire" the stupid bitch actually managed to get caught being outright rude by Christian and she was terminated from her contract and Gail received an apology and a bonus for the comment. He may be a bastard on occasion but he pays us well.

"No, he said outright not to give her that room, maybe the teal room with the whole wall of windows?" I suggest, wanting to make her life easier. I hear a tiny squeal and know she's excited, finally, someone who might not be rude to her.

"Of course! That's such a great idea, I'll get that sorted in a few minutes when I get up." I look at my watch, SHIT, it's only 8am for her and on her day off!

"No, no, it's fine, we're not coming back until tomorrow, I think Ana is going to take the boss out tonight so you should enjoy your day off," I encourage, no point in her worrying over nothing.

"Okay Jason, I love you!" She sighs contentedly, I know she's going to go fix up the rooms now,

"Love you too, baby," I say quietly, before organizing all our shit to get us back to the US... With two more in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for 5 days, I was finishing my vacation, but I will be posting another chapter after this one either late tonight or tomorrow morning. This chapter is going to show a bit more of Jose and Ana's friendship, but before you all get upset, I will tell you, there is a HEA, we are nowhere near it yet but it's coming. Christian and Ana will get their date, just not in the next 2 chapters, I had a plan as to what to write, but then I got typing and something different appeared on my screen (LMAO)

Hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for all the reviews, as ever, if there's something you desperately want to see, leave it in your review, and I'll try to put it in the next few chapters. Oh and a PM'er asked me, if they were going to get a "meet the family" and the answer is yes, I love Christians family so they'll be around in about 4-5 chapters time. We may also hear from Anas family... Maybe ;)

xo Panda

Chapter 9

Ana

I sit in my room, on the floor of the walk in wardrobe, packing for the flight tomorrow morning; and as much as I hate to admit it, I could literally squeal with glee! But I hold back because knowing my luck, Christian would walk in and think I was a complete crazy idiot. I'm not sure why I'm packing my own bags, I always have, the only time the housekeeper packed, I looked frumpy dumpy for the entire week I was away and if I have to be seen in the media, I'd quite like to avoid that.

This evening, Christian and I are going out, security will be there too but I doubt they'll sit too close to us. Alone time at last. As I finish loading my 5 Luis Vuitton luggage cases with Shoes, clothes, makeup, my laptop and a spare blackmail SD card that I slide into the heel of one of my pairs of shoes; Jose bounces into my room with a shit eating grin,

"Anniiiiiie's got a daaaaaaa-aaaaaaate!" He sings at me, putting his hands under my shoulders and hefting me up off the floor. Rigidly, I scowl fiercely at him,

"And?" I snap trying to sound as dangerous as possible. He obviously didn't notice though, or chose to ignore it as he grasped my hand and dragged me over to the bed where he flops onto his back hands behind his head and I take a moment to remember the way christian touched me earlier when I was in the exact same place Jose now is. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I stare down at Jose, his shirt riding up to show the bottom of his toned stomach muscles. With a tan like that, I almost wish he was straight...Almost.

I make a snap second decision and throw myself onto the bed length ways, landing right across Jose's stomach and lower chest, knocking the breath out of him. I'd have laughed if not for his grunt of pain,  
"My... My.. Ana... Oh Jesus!" He rasps. I look up into his face and see him tearing up, and I pull back abruptly,  
"Jose..." I start but I don't really know how to apologize for this, but I'm cut off by another loud rasp,

"Annie, my balls! You have to... Your elbow!" He grunts, trailing off into a whisper towards the end of the statement and I desperately try to stop myself from laughing by sucking my lips while removing my arm from its prone position resting against Jose's -now abused and painful - crotch...Whoops, I think, right as I hear sawyer yelling from outside the door,

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Jose and I look at one another perplexed, as usual I'm the first to break out of my stupor,

"When you're done squawking, you may want to go see if he's okay," I motion to the door with a tilt of my head, indicating that he should go now...

Heaving a sigh, Jose hoists himself up, gingerly rubbing his package while throwing me a vicious scowl, I simply pout dramatically and he starts to chuckle, kisses the top of my head and heads for the door. After he leaves, I strip down to my bra and panties to jump onto my bed for a 20 minute power nap before my date. Tonight, Chris will find out what it's like to be normal. I managed to stay grounded despite my fame and fortune. He, however, has not. I watched him barking orders at people and simply expecting them to follow, if he thinks that I will transform into one of those people, he is sorely mistaken.

5 minutes later, I give up on my power nap, thoughts of Christian seem to keep me awake, planning little ideas for our date. I want him to let his hair down.

I want to ponder over this but I need to clear my head. I throw my short silk dressing gown on and walk down both floors to the living room and back over to the piano where I sat just over 30hours ago being stared at by an irate Christian and everything has changed since. It's a lot to take in... _Understatement of the century there, Sherlock;_ my inner voice bitches. I put up the lid and after a few random notes and chords to reacquaint myself with the little beauty, before softly starting the introduction to London Grammar's Wasting My Young Years:  
_You cross this line _  
_Do you find it hard to say it with me tonight? _  
_I've walked these miles but I've walked them straight lined_  
_You'll never know what was there to be _  
_Fine_

_I'm wasting my young years _  
_It doesn't matter if_  
_I'm chasing old ideas _  
_It doesn't matter if_

_Maybe… _  
_We are _  
_We are _  
_Maybe, I'm wasting my young years _  
_Maybe… _  
_We are _  
_We are _  
_Maybe, I'm wasting my young years_

_(Verse) _  
_Don't you know that it's all I feel? _  
_I wouldn't worry, you have all your love _  
_I've heard it takes some time to get it right_

My playing gains more strength as I put effort into staying completely in pitch and mentally counting out the beats,

_I'm wasting my young years _  
_It doesn't matter if_  
_I'm chasing old ideas _  
_It doesn't matter if_

_Maybe… _  
_We are _  
_We are _  
_Maybe, I'm wasting my young years _  
_Maybe… _  
_We are _  
_We are _  
_Maybe, I'm wasting my young years_

_I don't know what you want _  
_Don't leave me hanging on _  
_Don't know what you want _  
_Don't leave me hanging on_

I fade out during the last 2 lines, lean over the shut top of the piano and grab my guitar, playing only the guitar part for Ran Away To Tell The World by Ours... The lyrics are too sad to keep in with my mood but the actual music accompanying the words is completely addictive and I often find myself playing it when I get nervous, and hell yes, I'm nervous about the date. _What if he decides he doesn't want me to come to Seattle with him after we date? What if he decides I'm not what he wants?_ I console myself with the knowledge that I don't need anyone in my life, I already have everything I need. I just want him and sometimes you can't have what you want.

With that thought in mind, I walk back over to the elevator and prepare for my date.

Christian

I walk into the bedroom I slept in last night to a note lying on the pillow:

_Christian,_  
_At 8pm, I will be picking you up for a date... Yes, a date. (don't pull that face.) Wear comfortable clothes - NO SUITS. I took the liberty of calling the hotel you were staying out and I had everyones bags delivered here about an hour ago, so yours should be in the closet... You're welcome._  
_Love, _  
_Ana x_

A date?! I've never been on a fucking date. Wait, she really wants to date me? Why? She's beautiful and sweet, even if she does have that snarky attitude, well, I think I could put up with that if I get to sample those delicious lips.

I know she isn't planning on fucking me, that much is obvious, despite the immense attraction she is a classy woman and since I have clothes, I need to work out. Within 5 minutes I'm in my sweats and a T-shirt, it appears to be drizzling outside so it should be safe to run - not that England ever has immense heat that would be dangerous to run in.

And why did she sign it love? I don't do love! _Yea, you're emotionally incapable, she deserves better than you_, my snippy little inner voice goads me, and I almost grumble aloud how much I hate him because I know he's right.

* * *

_One hour later_

I return from my run drenched in sweat, glancing at the clock I see I have 40 minutes... More than enough time. I run up the stairs, taking 2 at a time, I hear raised voices from Sawyers room, "Why would you do it?!" Sawyer yells at whoever's in the room, "I fucking put my trust in you, you aren't even gay! Why did you do that? And why did it have to be her!" He bellows, getting increasingly loud with each question.

The calm voice of Jose replies, "I didn't do anything to you. I am gay, if last night wasn't indication enough then that's just too fucking bad. and I didn't do anything with Ana!" He spits venomously, "So much for trust, huh?" he says and I carry on down the corridor as he walks from the room slamming the door behind himself. I quietly close mine, and sink down onto the corner of the bed. Jose and Ana. She's playing me. She's inlove with Jose. Sleeping with him. My blood boils under my skin, the my anger taking over everything else.

Before I know it, 8pm is here and I haven't even showered, I'm still sat in my sweats on the corner of the bed, I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door, right before Ana pops her head round the door, a bright smile on her face, as she takes me in, her smile wavers slightly,

"Uhm, we need to go soon, but you can't really go in sweats..." She trails off when I scowl at her, my anger palpable.

"We aren't going on a date," I say haughtily...

"But I," She starts, but I cut her off,

"I don't date _manipulative_ sluts, Anastasia" Her entire face becomes a mask of pain before she hides it and her delicate features harden, "You simply aren't up to my standard. You should unpack your bags too, you won't be needed in Seattle." I say as I turn away from her crestfallen expression. I wanted to hurt her, mission accomplished. I just didn't realize how much it would bother me to see her hurting and to know that I caused it.

"That's fine. I didn't really want to go to Seattle with you anyway, I have plenty to do here." She lies smoothly, and I can just imagine the nonchelant shrug she added to make it seem a little more believable. "I won't be around when you leave in the morning, so I guess I won't see you again... Have an amazing life, Chris." She says softly but with finality, before coming over to kiss me lightly on the cheek, taking a shuddering breath and turning away. I silently twist my torso around to watch her walk away, her hips gently swaying as she walks, her head slightly tipped forward, I turn away right before I notice her glancing back at me, her hand resting on the door frame, she shakes her head lightly, a sad smile playing on her mouth as she shuts the door behind herself and I sink back down onto the bed, my head in my hands.

She was so beautiful, when she'd walked in, so pretty and happy, and I was so fucking angry at her, I just wanted to wipe the smile from her face... And I did. So why now do I only feel regret? No accomplishment or anything even a little gratifying, just regret. The look on her face when I called her a slut and told her she wasn't needed cuts into me. I know I shouldn't have said it. I just can't believe she would be in a relationship with Jose and try to get with me at the same time, let me_ kiss_ her, _touch her! What kind of a woman does that?_ A slut. So it's not like I wasn't accurate. She obviously just doesn't like the truth. I tell myself this over and over again, but now my anger has dissipated, I can't quite believe it.

Taylor

I sit in my suite in Ms. Steele's house, it's been relatively quiet since Jose and Sawyer finished arguing... My cell starts to buzz, it's the boss.. As much as I wish it were Gail, I know she's busy with her sister today so she wouldn't be calling:

"Taylor," I answer.  
"Change of plan," The Boss informs me, "Ana and Jose aren't coming with us, when we go back to Seattle, I want no contact with either of them." He says. _Oooh shit_, I wonder what happened now, lets just bet that he fucked up... _Again_. The man is a walking heart breaker for all those chicks.

"Yes sir," I reply, but he has already hung up. _Ever the pleasant man._

I hear a sniff outside my door, which is open ever so slightly, before hushed voices. I scoot as close to the open door as possible while staying out of sight, not before catching Jose and Ana in a tight embrace, Ana sniffling into Jose's shirt,

"Shhh," Jose coo's quietly, "It'll all work out," he continues to soothe her as she chokes,

"W-why would h-he d-d-do thisssss to me," She chokes out, and I instantly feel pity for her, The Boss can be a rutheless prick, but I thought she was different.

"He-e..." She starts again,

"Annie, think about each word and say it slowly okay," she nods into his chest,

"He said I'm a s-slut, that he won't go on a date with me 'c-cause I'm not g-good enough for him," She ends stifling a sob into Jose's shirt. _Yup, what a fucking idiot, you've really fucked up this time, Grey_. She's not the forgiving kind. "He doesn't want me at all, he lead me on for nothing, made me care about him when he didn't give a shit about me...Again. What's so wrong with me that no one could ever care about me," She whispered dejectedly, clinging to Jose's shirt for the comfort he gives her, and I can understand exactly why she feels that way... No father, an abusive parent, no other family, she's been alone since she was old enough to be, and given the amount of pictures scattered around the place, she's cared for The boss a long time, only to be flat out rejected as not good enough for his standards.

"Sawyer and I won't be seeing one another again either," He says sounding a little pissed, Ana looks up at him, pulls the saddest face and throws her arms around his neck,

"I'm sorry Jose, why?" She says still sniffling. Jose's forehead rests on top of Ana's shoulder, as he complains,

"He didn't trust me. He said I was sleeping with you and I wasn't really gay," Ana shakes her head and pulls him closer,

"Men are so stupid...Not you, you're great," She says as they hold one another tightly and I can't help but agree, Sawyer and Christian really fucked up.

I can't wait to see them both begging for forgiveness. Those two will make them work for it. That much I already know.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Ladies, thank you for your continued support with my writing, I apologize that there are often some editing errors; I usually just try to get my chapters up as soon as I can - I enrolled in College last week so I'm a little behind - I went back on the 1st September so expect updates Wednesdays and Fridays, possibly weekends too if I have free time.**  
**To the guest reviewer who said they read the first 4 chapters and hated my writing - each to their own, there's no need to be offensive. Simply, if you don't like it, don't read it.**  
**Anywaaaaaaaaaaay, I'm sorry it's so late!**  
**Hope you enjoy the chapter, you ladies are bloodthirsty wanting CG begging, and you know, I aim to please so he will start begging in the next chapter...After he gets all sexy that is! **  
**xo Panda**

Chapter 10

Ana  
I don't want to leave my room to see him leaving me tomorrow. I _can't_. I feel so humiliated, how could he be so cold and cruel? At first I was hurt, very much so in fact, but after speaking with Jose, I know it's probably for the best, not that I'm not incredibly angry with him. I lie back staring up at the silk canope,the pale violet drapes blowing out as the breeze from the open window comes into my room. I try to clear my head, to get rid of thoughts of him, but in the end, my mind keeps replaying a set of chords in different orders. Over and over the chords play, eventually I manipulate them to a pattern I like and mentally add a drum beat. I begin to hum the beginning of the piece as I grab the paper from my nightstand, jotting down the notes and different instruments I could use, the more I think about it, it uses the same chords used in Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy. With that thought in mind I decide to distract myself, a melody is easy to create once you have a base. I grab my black pointe shoes and a pair of 2/3 length sweat pants that cinch in at the bottom to hug my leg, from the wardrobe, already having on a top I can work out in. I make my way over to the bar in the studio where I dress, also tying my hair back off my face and begin to stretch my muscles - the last thing I need is to add to my pain with dance injuries.  
After warming up, I click on my stereo with the remote lying beside it, which I stuff somewhat ungracefully into the pocket of my tracksuit pants and immediately strains of_ We Are Different People by Biffy Clyro_ start, perfectly describing the way I often feel and I let go of everything, moving around the space starting with a grand-plie`, en pointe. I bend until my knees are at 90 degree angles and I'm balancing precariously before quickly spinning out into an reversed 'a la seconde turn' before the music begins to speed and from there, I follow with whatever my body decides works well. Leaping, gliding, and doing moves that I haven't tried in quite a long time. Even I have to admit I look graceful and some of the movements flow so effortlessly that I almost have to imagine someone else doing it as it doesn't feel as though it's me.

After almost an hour my breathing is becoming labored and I start to notice the sweat pooling on the neckline of my shirt and as I start to wind down to a piece by Bach, my lungs seem to burn as I try to pull in air, eventually collapsing onto my knees besides the bottles of strawberry flavoured Volvic I leave in here for such occasions.

I start my cool down exercises lying flat on my back, stretching my legs into a splits position so they are completely flat, I flex and relax each of my muscles, much as I did to warm up, which will save me from getting stiff... Lying on the floor like this, I missed Christian standing in the doorway, watching me.

Christian

After calming down slightly from the precipice of my anger...Well, after the unavoidable explosion in my temper hearing that I was being played, I decided to take a walk, pausing outside Sawyers room to take someone with me, knowing my luck Jose would probably jump me for upsetting his little woman.  
Knocking 3 times, I wait silently, listening to the music pulsing through the 1st floor ceiling. She probably has him up there now. I huff in anger. What did I ever do to her?

"We're going for a walk, back patio. Five minutes." I bark stoically before striding away.  
Five minutes later Taylor walks through the double doors onto the decking instead of Sawyer. At my quizzically raised eyebrow, he simply shrugs and before I can change my mind I march of in the direction of the lake I had passed on my earlier run.

As we arrive, I go and sit on the edge, carefully pulling off my shoes and socks before plunging my feet into the icy water, Taylor sits around 5 meters away on a park-style picnic bench, he stares, burning a metaphorical hole in the back of my head with his intense gaze,

"_For fuck sake Taylor, just come out with it already_!" I admonish, I don't care for any of this drawn out bullshit but unless he's telling me we can be out of here tonight, I'm not actually all that interested.  
"Well Sir... Permission to speak freely?" He asks after a brief pause. Ah Taylor, ever the faithful employee,  
"Of course," I shrug, what can he possibly say that's so terrible, I'm already about as pissed as I'm ever going to get.  
"Well, Sir, Ms. Steele - Ana - I overheard a conversation and I think you're making a bad decision." I huff at him, I don't make errors. When I fail to give him a response he continues, "She was crying over what an ass you are and from what I heard, I concur." I shoot him an angry glare and he hastily backpedals, "_Hey, you said I could speak freely._" He says with both hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"What did you overhear, and why was she crying?" I say attempting to keep my tone neutral.

"She said that you didn't want her because you thought Jose wasn't gay and they were sleeping together. I also overheard her saying that she was sick of people she cares about never caring for her too. It was a very touching moment, in an incredibly sad way." he says shaking his head, "Just so you know, Jose is definitely gay. Not only did I see Jose and Sawyer having sex in the home office last night at about 3am but I also had Welch run a background check, it showed he often frequents a gay club called Flamingo and spends his nights with a tall, black barman named Rothe.

My head starts to reel with the possibility that I may have fucked up and my adrenaline starts to surge. Taylor must realize this when he continues, "Ms. Steele is known to frequent a similar bar on the waterfront named White. When there, she usually has upto 3 strawberry daiquiri and dances with a petite blonde which from what we know, is Kate." Wait, she's...

"She's a lesbian?!" I half shriek, my voice 2 octaves higher than normal. Holy shit.

"No. NO! She goes there with someone else, a woman called April. The bar woman said the three of them go twice a week, always order the same, dance with one another and then leave together, except April who often leaves with either a man or a woman depending on her mood." Does this mean she hasn't touched anyone in a while? I stifle the possibility immediately. Obviously she has, nobody is that beautiful and isn't getting nailed regularly. That thought brings up the dissipating anger,_ NOBODY gets to touch her!_

_"Does she have any...Relationships?_ Conquests?" I inquire, my tone much lighter than I feel inside,  
"No sir, from what we can see, she has had no prior relationships, she's been photographed only with Jose and one other man who was not identified but he works for her recording label." I nod slowly, so maybe she is like me? Very private, discreet with people she has sex with. This could be perfect. Except I would want everyone to know she was mine.  
"Sir," Taylor continues, "With the way you spoke to Miss Steele earlier, you were massively mistaken, she did nothing wrong. The argument between Sawyer and Jose was Sawyer misinterpreting a situation. That much I understood from Ana and Jose's conversation. Also that Jose and Sawyer will not be together again."

Taylors POV

I see the realization dawn on The Bosses face. _He is SUCH a dumb fuck when it comes to women_. Seriously, this was a clusterfuck of epic proportions which could have been resolved in minutes if he wasn't so damn pig headed that he thought he could be judge, jury and executioner without even giving her a trial. And as usual, it's up to me to prove him to be incorrect in a respectful manner. _Ugh!_  
He looks away, "I fucked up!" He declares sullenly. _You don't fucking say! Nice deduction skills there._

"Indeed." I reply simply, my brand of sarcasm is not only inappropriate in this situation but also unhelpful... "The question is: How do you plan on fixing it?" I continue, quietly.

Heaving a sigh, his chin drops to his chest and he seems to deflate, "I don't know. I've never done this before. Maybe I'll buy her some Cartier earrings, women always like those." He practically trips over himself with eagerness.

What. An. Idiot. "Shes not a submissive." I state the obvious, as he seems to still need guidance. This is all the doing of the pedophile. If she hadn't made him unable to have a normal relationship, he would have probably been married by now, or at least had some idea of how to handle a situation. "She won't accept or appreciate it." At his puzzles expression, I carry on, "You have to be sincere. Personally, I think she'll make you beg; she's certainly the type to make you prove your worth. She gave you her trust and you broke it." I scold, he needs to realize what he did before he attempts (and fails) to make it better. I feel like an angry father berating a small child.  
"But... How do I?" He inquires and I shrug.

"You're a billionaire CEO. However, she's not an acquisition: She's headstrong and stubborn, you have to give her something tangible to hold on to. She's never had a normal, stable life - She has no idea of family or what it's like to have a healthy relationship with someone else. She's like you, give or take a few years of abuse. If you can't deal with that, and her issues, you shouldn't even bother trying to apologize. Giving her hope when you don't want to deal with her issues is unfair to her, it would be kinder to leave her alone. But if you are willing to deal, you have to tear down the walls she will build to protect herself from you and you have to give her a reason to trust you." I lecture in full Dr. Flynn mode. _Heh, who knew, I could be a shrink too!_

"I want her. I wanted her to be one of the submissives as soon as I first saw her but she's too _cunning_, she'd find a way to twist it right round on me and top from the bottom." He sighs, just not getting it.

"What you need to consider is whether she would be the kind of girl you want a long term normal relationship with. She may or may not be open to certain games you play, you never know what abuse she suffered." I say as nonchalantly as possible. If he chooses not to go after her, to fix his mistake, then he isn't the person I thought he was. I know. he's messed up, but deep down he's a good person, he always treats the women in his life incredibly well - _minus the whipping that is._

He stands from his position on the lakes edge and begins to make his way back up to the house, lost in his own head. **Who fucking knows what he'll decide.**

Christian

I march purposefully towards the house, I made my decision and I want her. I wanted her from the moment I saw her, just now, I want her in a different way. I know I was a complete asshole but hell, I have no experience with this shit! I fire off rapid instructions to Taylor,

"Have the jet fueled in 2 hours, we will be on the plane in under 4. Have Sawyer pack for Jose, and tell him what you told me about Jose. I don't want any bullshit fighting on the plane, since we have to be on it for 14hours plus. I'll pack for Miss Steele, she'll be coming with us if I have to drag her by her ankles." Somehow I manage to think up that mini speech without even breaking stride. Reaching the doors, I pull them open to reveal a slightly drunk Sawyer; he gives Taylor - his former CO a 2 fingered salute before draining his glass of neat whisky and pouring another. Nodding an acknowledgement at me, he slurs,

"Sup, boss-man!" And I barely suppress the urge to not only fire him but to punch him._ For fuck sake_!

"Taylor, get him cleaned and sober immediately. Coffee, food," I sniff, "_And a shower_." Before stalking to the lift and punching the 2nd floor button repeatedly.

* * *

After arriving in Ana's room, I walk leisurely into her wardrobe, pausing only briefly to watch her dance so beautifully, her lithe body stretching gracefully as she twists and turns, spins and glides and for just a few moments I am completely captivated by her movements, the shirt rippling against her toned flesh, her stomach peaking out as she raises her arms.

Snapping out of my stupor, I take my focus from her ample chest and dive towards her wardrobe, before I'm tempted to go back and fuck her right there on the carpet, Taylor's words reverberating in my mind about her being a keeper.

As I dart into her wardrobe, I notice her clothes unpacked but still tightly rolled, in huge piles in the center of the floor...She has great taste, I'll give her that. I pile them into the 2 large suitcases before attempting to close them (_I mean seriously, who has so many fucking clothes_! ...Well, except me.) I end up sitting on the cases, grunting with strain as I try to pull the zipper closed. Having successfully filled the 2 large cases, I move to the smaller one only to find it still packed. Ahh, that heavens for small mercies.

I heft up the ridiculously heavy suitcases and place them on the bed, making a second trip for the smaller bag before walking back to the door of the dance studio to find Ana sprawled much less elegantly on the sprung wooden floor, legs open and completely spent...If she had less clothes on, she'd look thoroughly fucked.._.Not the right time to be thinking about that_, my inner voice bitches at me, _bide your time_. Now that I agree with.

I saunter into the room soundlessly and drop myself ontop of Ana, stopping only inches from her body, raised on my left hand, she's practically pinned to the floor,  
"Now Ms. Steele, I think it's time you come to get on my plane, hmm," I murmur seductively into her ear, "Then you can let me apologize to you properly," I say kissing her jaw gently,"

"Chris..." she starts indignantly, but I put my finger over her parted lips, briefly dipping my finger into her mouth, which to my surprise, she licks and my dick instantly twitches, painfully rubbing against my pants.

"Shhh," I cajole, "Soon, Ms. Steele, but you know I can't stay here any longer, and you know I want you to come back with me, I'll make that happen by any means necessary so it's best you come quietly...But then again, I'm not opposed to you screaming," I whisper solicitously into her ear, before pulling her ear lobe into my mouth and sucking gently. She doesn't fight me but I'm not stupid enough to believe that she's just giving in to me, I'm hoping I can just keep her in enough of a sexual daze to get her into the car before I have to make it up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry, it's been a while, school is already trampling me so I have very little time to write *sigh* As an apology, this chapter holds a little extra sizzle for all you smut lovers -we have angst, anger and a whole lot of sexy.**  
**Thankyou to all my reviewers, I'm incredibly grateful for the ideas you share with me and I am trying to incorporate as many as I can - sometimes it just doesn't flow with what's in my head when I'm writing but I will put it in at a later date.**  
**xo Panda**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ana

_Is he fucking serious right now?_ I am going _NO WHERE_ with him! I was just about to point this out as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth..._Oh fuck_!_ Why does he have to be so damn sexy?!_ Well, that's another point against him! While I'm mentally berating myself for enjoying it, he hefts me up over his shoulder, much to my own dismay. "You put me down Christian Trevelyan Grey! Right fucking now!" I yell, kicking at his chest, causing him to make an 'oomph' sound and grunt as he walks through the door into my bedroom, casually dropping me ass first on the edge of my bed. I glare steadily up at him, his sheepish grin only adding to my ire, "I'm not going anywhere with you, get that into your head right now or we're going to have fucking problems!"

"Oh baby, we're never going to have '_fucking problems_' that much I can guarantee," He says seductively. How dare he! "We both know I have no issue in that department, and if what I see through your shirt is anything to go by, neither do you."  
I glance downward revealing to myself what I already suspected, my nipples are pebbled and can be seen clearly through the damp white shirt. Why oh why must I be dazed and thrown off by his blatant sexuality. It's not like I didn't know he was gorgeous.

I throw my arm over my chest, grabbing blindly at the sheets for the cover to pull over me, "You are _such_ a pervert! You have the nerve to call me a slut yet you stand that being crass about getting a boner over me. You're seriously lucky I'm not the violent type, 'cause I swear to God, I would chop those little bitches off!" I complain, pointing indignantly at his crotch.  
His sexy little smirk drops as he leans in, "Ana, Ana... Ana. I'm very perverted, you'll learn to enjoy it, and just in case, I'll hide all the sharp objects on the plane," He says, before kissing the end of my nose and quickly dashing to the end of the bed to grab my suitcases. As he runs to the door, he shoots back to me, "Grab your little carry on!" before winking and heading to the stairs.

That arrogant S.O.B expects me to go with him? Of my own accord?! Fuck. That... with a bean pole, up the ass! There's no way in hell he'll get me out of here. None at all.

I stomp with as much force as possible over to the wardrobe, to find my nightwear. He can kiss my ass if he thinks he's getting me anywhere near his _stupid_ jet. I continue my internal rant as I change and throw myself into my bed, dragging the huge quilt over my head, burrowing down into the warmth of the silk sheets. While under the covers, I miss Taylor wandering into my room to collect my carry on and Christian standing by the side of the bed with an amused Sawyer.

As I lay there, curled into a tight ball, as I did when I was a scared child, I recount the ways in which I plan to make Christian pay for being such an utter asshole:

1) When the cook comes tomorrow, I'll demand she burns his breakfast before she leaves.  
2) Is it wrong to want to cut up the mans Armani suits?  
Inwardly, I sigh, this list is going to be pretty damn stupid. In short, I just want him to beg my forgiveness. Mr. Big shot I'm-so-much-better-than-you Grey on his knees begging for my forgiveness. _Yea, that would make me happy!_ I grin to myself, stretching out languidly, in a star shape. This could be fun.

Christian

I can't believe she just went to bed and ignored my instructions! _What the fuck are you letting yourself in for Grey?!_ That's the big question, I guess, I'm nervous as hell, but she'll never know that. I'm practically impervious to all those around me, master of the universe, with a blank mask in place. _Oh, and what a good looking mask it is too,_ I council myself, running my fingers over my 5 O' clock shadow.

I incline my head to the door, indicating Sawyer and Taylor to leave the room. We have to be on the plane in under an hour and I don't have time to convince her to come, so... Looks like she's left me with no choice...  
I lean down to the corner ready to pull back the sheets as she spreads herself across the bed like she's tied to a St. Andrews cross, down boy! I chide myself internally. _Shit, what the hell is the woman doing to me?_ Before I can change my mine, I rip the covers away revealing Anastasia, her chest completely bare, her lower half covered very slightly with a silk slip, riding just below the curve of her ass and revealing her shaved mound.

Staring at her more-a-less naked body, I become completely incoherent. _Fuck, she's so fucking sexy!_ I barely resist the urge to pounce on her and impale her on my thick -and now hard as steel- cock. Somehow, I become unstuck and manage to tear my eyes away to her face, and looking back at me is the same beautiful face of Ana, wearing an identical look of shock as I'm sure I have.

She seems to come unstuck first, "_Out!_" She yells at me, oh, if I could move with my dick this painfully hard, out is not where I would be going...IN HER is where I would be! My body finally clicks back on, I take a deep breath and will away my granite-hard erection. I'm going to have to touch her. _Fuck!_ I don't know if it's some karma style bullshit or if my life just sucks but this is not going to be fun.

Sighing and resigning myself to the fact I'm going to embarrass myself, I calmly point to the door and say, "Go get in the car," She just looks up at me from the bed like I've lost my mind. To be quite honest, I'm not sure I haven't.  
"No!" She bites out between clenched teeth and I look back down at her, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She growls. _Oh Miss Steele, how wrong you are!_ I decide giving her warning is not the right way to go, the woman likes to fight me when she already knows I always get what I want.

I bend down so my head is level with her naval, and in one fluid motion, I scoop her up from the bed and back my shoulder like an errant child, she goes back to kicking me, and when I don't let her down, she begins to pound on my back, "Stop it!" I tell her, punctuating it with a hard slap to her ass. She pauses momentarily in shock, before renewing her efforts to kick me even harder, "Anastasia!" I hiss menacingly, "If you kick me again, I swear to God, you're going over my knee and I'm going to spank you so damn hard." And just like magic, the kicking stops. Christian 1 - Ana - 0.

When we make it to her wardrobe, I select a short skirt and a cute shirt - no underwear - for her to put on. I put her down on the ground and thrust the clothes at her, "Now." I instruct, raising an eyebrow. Nothing would give me more pleasure than spanking and fucking her right here, right now, but since that's not an option, she needs to put the clothes on.  
She puts on the purple fitted blouse before shimmying out of the silk slip she was wearing, giving me a full view of her tight round ass and my erection springs back to life, that coupled with her nipples pebbled through her shirt again, is enough to give a grown man wet dreams. When she finishes putting on her clothes I motion to the door, giving her the option, once again, to walk. She huffs out an angry breath, "I put on clothes so it was less embarrassing for me Chris. Not because I'm going with you!" She bitches, striding off back into her room, plopping down on the sofa, legs up and crossed Indian style. I walk in front of her and get down to eye level, opening my mouth to speak, I'm cut off by her quickly adding, "Not a chance, don't even think about it," her eyes narrow on me as she prepares to attack.

Nobody has ever thought me a stupid man - well, until recently that is, so I keep my distance, kneeling on the floor, I lean in and nuzzle her neck, "Don't you want to spend time with me, Princess?" I whisper solicitous, my hand resting on top of her thigh, her little gasp tells me I'm doing it right, "Mmm, I thought so," I kiss down her neck to the open V of her shirt, my tongue gently tracing the mounds of her breasts as I stare up into her wide eyes, "Just relax," I advise in my most seductive tone, as my fingers begin their assent to her pussy.

Ana

_I can't believe I'm letting this happen,_ my brain is screaming at me to tell him no, but my trecherous body loves it, and refuses to decline his enchanting kisses and soft seeking hands.  
His index finger lightly traces my outer lips and I suck in breath, embarrassed that he has me so aroused, "Chr..." I start,  
"Shh," He cajoles, leaning in for an open mouthed kiss - our first open mouthed kiss - his tongue skimming mine, exploring me mouth, _oh oh mmm,_ I wish I could hold it against him, his tongue feeling so good in my mouth, his fingers gently probing slit, but I can't, everything about it just feels 'right' I never knew being with a man could feel so good. _Mmmm_ I moan as 2 of his fingers brush my clit teasingly. His mouth, now at my neck, replicates the same motions with his tongue, kissing and licking, and hell, I wish his mouth was on my clit with those fingers. The thought causes an involuntary shudder to run through my body, "Do you want me Ana?" He continues to whisper, I can't speak, it's like I'm drowning in sensation as one of his other fingers starts to gently rub my inner lips in small circles, so I jerkily nod, god, how I need him _right now!_

Just as he begins to lower his head to my pussy, a vibrating sound rumbles from Christians pocket. He growls as he rips the phone from his pocket, not removing his fingers from her clit and their assault on her body, "What?" He snarls, angry about being interrupted, "Fine. 5. Yes." He says curtly after a pause for the caller to speak, before hanging up and jamming the phone back in his pocket. "We have to go," He grumbles to me... Wait, _we?!_

"Christian, I told you, I'm not going," I say, my mind sobering up slightly, I can't believe he almost changed my mind with his body, "Owhhhh _mmm_," I moan as he plunges a finger into my dripping pussy,  
"Ana," he says slowly, I moan out a yes before he continues, "You're coming with me, right now," I try to protest but with his fingers moving in me like that, the coherent thoughts in my head seem to be momentarily vanishing.

Christian

I have this figured, if I can keep her body on fire until we're on the plane, then I get a second chance, I'm not stupid enough to believe I've been forgiven yet. I remove my finger from her incredibly wet pussy, I lean down and lick her from her ass to her clit in one motion and she almost flies off the couch. I chuckle to myself and suck my finger into my mouth, a rumble leaving my chest, god she tastes good. "I'm not..." She starts before my finger clamps over her mouth,  
"You're coming, baby, and when we get on that plane, I' m taking you to my room and giving you the best orgasm of your life." I say boldly. She starts to shake her head when I say, "Or I'll carry you and you'll get spanked when we get on the plane for acting childishly," I add. I won't really spank her, I don't so much want that with her, I need something deeper, but having her think I'll turn her sexy little ass pink is great incentive for her.

She elegantly gets up from the seat, tugging her skirt over her backside, which is only barely covered. and as she walks into the elevator I declare, "In the car, you will sit on the seat, between my knees." Before the door opens, giving her no time to protest.  
I smirk to myself, this is going to be fun, I'll drive her insane with need in a place she can't whimper or beg.  
I grab my coat then exit the house into the waiting SUV, pulling Ana behind me, her nipples almost forcing their way out of her shirt and her wetness starting to show on the tops of her legs. Lucky I always carry one of my trusty handkerchiefs in my pocket. It will certainly come in handy

* * *

**Next chapter is Taxi-ing Torture to Plane Pleasure ;) so expect some extra smut - but don't worry, the story will progress. Either next chapter or the one after, they will arrive in Seattle**  
**Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review**  
**xo Panda**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thankyou so much for the support, I'm SO glad you all liked the steamy chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while, I've been ill - I'm still ill now but I decided it just couldn't wait any longer - Hope you enjoy. I'm prewriting a few chapters as I upload this so I might actually get a few chapters out in the next few days :D I have a week off College so that's a week of writing time.**

_**Soooooo we're kicking off the week with a chapter of steam & surprise.**_

**xo Panda**

**Chapter 12**  
**Taxi-ing Torture to Plane Pleasure**

Christian  
I slide gracefully into the back seats of the large SUV, grasping Anas hand to pull her onto my knee with ease. Once in the car, I fumble slightly to push her between my spread knees as she glares mutinously at me. I tut quietly at her, kiss her on the nose and pull her into prime position; legs open, pantiless and completely exposed, her short business skirt now riding high on her thighs. Before the 3 men in the front notice our antics, I throw my coat over our laps, holding it in place with my toned thighs at either side. I burrow both my hands under the coat, one beneath her ass, the other on top of her thighs. As the car starts to move, I secure the seatbelt one handed before placing it back onto her legs to continue my delicious assault on her... I only wish I could tweak her hard nipples without them noticing, also bemoaning the fact I hadn't been able to affix a pair of hair pins to them to keep them at attention.

As we clear the electric gates and power down the street, I catch her off guard by quickly shoving 2 of my fingers knuckle deep in her tight, wet pussy. She makes a fairly loud keening noise attracting the attention of Jose who turns to face us in his seat,

"You okay, princess?" He asks with genuine concern, before shooting me a suspicious look. While he continues to stare, I put my feet between Ana's so I can open her legs even wider, so my other hand has better access to her clit. Ana still hasn't replied to Jose so I nudge her and prompt, "Ana? You're okay?" I say slowly, nodding to indicate she should tell him she is, she follows my silent instruction to the letter, nodding enthusiastically before Jose turns back the the front... "Good girl," I whisper seductively, never stopping my fingers from pumping into her tight little pussy, "Now be quiet, wouldn't want the others to suspect," I continue, sucking her earlobe into my mouth, replicating the movements of the way I would like to be using my tongue in her pussy, on her earlobe.

"Sawyer," She calls gently, barely restraining a tortured moan, "Please, put on some music." She instructs, smiling sweetly at him - obviously _HE_ is already forgiven for upsetting Jose, unlike me, since I'm still in the proverbial dog house. Much to my eternal surprise, Ana raises her spread legs and places her thighs on top of mine,presenting her clit to me. _Bad girl,_ I mentally chide her, as I pull my fingers from her pussy and leave her aching for my attention while I use my currently clean hand to turn her head to me.

"_Suck_," I whisper into her ear as I thrust my fingers in her mouth, luckily, we cannot be heard over the strains of Lost In You by Three Days Grace so it's only Ana I'm torturing. I remove her thighs from on top of me before telling her, "Do. Not. Move." and placing her hands on her stomach. With her finally still, I feverishly attack her clit with my middle finger, massaging it with moderate pressure, making her squirm in her seat. "Bad," I whisper harshly before pinching her clit, eliciting an '_eep_' sound from her.

"Please Christian, I need your fingers inside me," She whispers, kissing down the side of my jaw. Well, since she hasn't cum yet, without permission...

On that thought, I roughly push my fingers back inside her, her walls clenching hard around me as I start to pump my fingers again, luckily it's dark outside by now so nobody in the car can see my arm twitching violently as I finger her tight heat furiously.  
Just as she is about to cum, I pull my fingers out of her and take my other hand from her clit before sucking gently on her neck. "Please, Christian, please let me come," And I'm almost undone. Feeling her tight walls clenching me was almost enough to completely unman me, but her begging, uhhhhhhhh. That sweet mouth wrapping around my name, rasping out her plea for me - _Dear God, how the fuck can I possibly be resisting this?!_  
As I have this thought, Ana reaches her hand back and starts to massage my cock through my pants but as we are only 2-3 minutes from the airfield, I remove her fingers from my crotch and whisper simply, "Soon."

My hands drift back under the coat, reaching down to her legs, massaging tight circles up her inner thighs, stopping only when we reach the entrance to the air field. I kiss the back of her neck slowly, teasing my tongue over her spine as Taylor speaks to the security on the air field, producing 5 passports including those belonging to Ana and I. Fucking finally! I could raise my eyes to heaven and yell a prayer at the top of my lungs, but I think that would draw a little attention.

Ana

_Pfft, I cant believe it!_ Him, ordering me around. If it didn't feel so good I would have told him to fuck off and diddled myself under the coat, but instead, I think I'll make him watch. _That's right Grey, I'll make you pay for teasing me like some unmerciful heathen!_ I almost chuckle to myself with the thought, but he pulls away all too quickly for my liking as we enter the tarmacked area surrounding the plane.

As we come to a stop, Taylor opens our door and I'm pulled out by Christian who quickly whisks me up the stairs only to be stopped by Sawyer who yells up that he has to check the plane. While we wait at the top of the stairs, Christians arms enfold me around my shoulders as he leans down to kiss my hair, stopping short to whisper, "Hmm, I think I'll make you wait." Knowing that he literally means he's going to wait for Seattle, I know with complete certainty, that he is the only one who will be waiting. As we are ushered inside, my still pebbled nipples brush against the fabric of my shirt, almost definitely giving the security much more than they ever wanted to see of me.

Pushing that thought away, I throw my body down into a huge leather seat and sigh as it envelops me in it's cool, pliable comfort. "_You're in my chair,_" I hear him growl from my left. Christian is stood scowling down at me,  
"Well, that's just too damn bad," I reply, buckling my seat belt and shifting to find the most comfortable position, which just happens to be with me crossing my legs, leaning to one side making my skirt ride up around my ass, giving him a fantastic view - if I do say so myself. "And you can get that angry snarl off your face too, it's all your own fault." I chide gently, only barely resisting sticking my tongue out at him in the ultimate act of childishness.  
In under 30 minutes, we're up in the air, and well, I'm in no mood to keep listening to their talk about super cars, I mean, I like a hot car, what girl doesn't. But all these names and ridiculous specifications do absolutely nothing to rev my engine. With that pun in mind, I unbuckle myself and make my way to the bedroom, calling over enthusiastically, "Night guys!" Like a high school cheerleader, receiving a chorus of similar pleasantries back.

Once in the bedroom, I stripped off my skirt and blouse with aching slowness, teasing myself every step of the way before crawling onto the bed, planting myself face down, backside up and my knees spread. With my body pointed at the door, my hand snakes down between my lips beginning to finish the job Christian started earlier. I sense the moment he opens to door to the room, where he stands for achingly long moments, watching me touch myself, my quite little moans seeming not to affect him before he closes the door. While he walks over to me, I don't stop my ministrations, I have one goal - cumming like a freight train.

Christian strips off his jacket and tie, before climbing onto the bed behind me. Much to my surprise, the first thing he does is slap my ass, much harder than I had ever anticipated he did. He pulls my hand away, before pulling my legs from under me, leaving me sprawled on the bed, him lying on top of me, between my legs, "Tsk, tsk Ana, is it really that hard to follow one simple, straight forward instruction?" He says in a slightly agitated tone, slapping my ass yet again.

His clothes rub against my back as I twist over so he's on his front, his back still to my back with his rock hard erection poking the crack of my ass, "Now who deserves a spanking, huh?" I probe, leaning forward ,my elbows on his shoulders hands together with my face only an inch from his. I rock gently against his hardness, teasing him through his clothes. "mmh?" I push further, "No answer, Mr Mogul?" Teasingly, I lean all the way forward, my hands resting against his bent knees to give him a perfect view of my backside - even a little glimpse of my wire heart tattoo that wraps over my lower rib cage and around my back.

With little restraint, Christian lifts ma from my prone position rubbing against his hardened dick,planting me so forcefully on the bed that I bounce once before he manages to situate himself between my legs. "Stay," he commands, like I'm some sort of puppy. In a moment of complete lust, I watch as he unbuttons his slacks, leaving his shirt on, his blazer on...Wait, does he expect me to have sex with him fully clothed? Uhm, that is so not going to happen yet.  
"Christian," I intone forcefully, making his head snap up, his vibrant gray eyes meeting mine, "Shirt off," I say before starting to unbutton it, hardly noticing as he freezes above me, "Relax, I'm not going to touch you. Promise." I say quietly before flicking my eyes down to his toned, tanned abs. Mmm.

After managing, with great difficulty I may add, to get Chris completely naked - Oh God, that body! - he re-situates himself on top of me, nestling his hardness against my slit, coating himself in my juices. "Christian, I'm..." I start, only to be cut off by him thrusting his whole length into me. I cry out in pain, completely not expecting him to intrude so quickly, without his skillful kisses and continued foreplay.

Christian

I stop suddenly as I feel the resistance._ Oh fuck. Shit. What the fuck have I done?!_ No no this cannot be fucking happening to me! _Why didn't she tell me, holy fucking shit._ I start to pull back in a panic but she wraps her legs around my thighs while taking shuddering breaths, "Stay still," She says wincing slightly, why the fuck didn't she tell me?!  
As Ana's breaths start to slow, I try again to pull away but she squeezes her legs around me like a vice, astonishingly telling me, "You started this Christian, the least you could do is finish it," With her walls contracting so hard around me, I can hardly think, I shouldn't be doing this but...Oh Jeez! She squeezes her inner muscles and my resolve buckles completely. I'm so fucking hard I can hardly hold on to enough control that I don't go too fast.

Lowering my body completely onto hers, we start to kiss, I need her relaxed. I lick the seem of her lips, before sucking on her plush lower lip. As she opens her mouth; I passionately sweep my tongue in, teasing her until her legs loosen around me, giving me enough room to start moving. Expertly I withdraw half way, pushing all the way back in, repeating until she starts to move back against me. Her inner walls pulse around me, pulling me back in every time I pull away. Her tiny moans growing with every thrust.

I hold myself up on my hands above her, her right thigh hung over my left arm as we pick up speed, her body working perfectly in time with mine, like she was made for me. If I didn't have the proof then I would've never believed it, however, her unbelievable tightness would've proved it. My mind cuts off all thought as she puts her hands up, grabbing the bar above the bed, to thrust back against me with renewed vigor. Her walls clench even harder as we pick up pace and I can tell she's very close. I swiftly grasp her under her other knee, holding it back over my other elbow as I power into her.

Ana  
Oh holy crap! My legs are fully stretched backwards against the side of my body as he thrusts himself completely into me. I'm so fucking close. I never knew it could be this good, but as he leans forward, holding my legs back with his body rather than his arms now and bends his head down, flicking his tongue over my tight nipple before sucking it into my mouth, I finally know what all the hype is about. I feel my skin burning, while my whole body seems to convulse as Christian continues to thrust his whole length into me like a machine, never breaking pace.

My stomach muscles then my pelvic muscles repeatedly tighten involuntarily as my body explodes in my first orgasm given by someone else. My eyes tear up as I tilt my hips up against Christians pelvis, as he too seemingly freezes above me, before I feel his hot cum spilling into me. His body convulses and he thrusts another three...four...five times into me, before he falls musclelessly half beside-half on top of me, trying to catch his breath. I look over at him, only to see him looking directly at me; somehow my legs seem to have fallen back down but remain very much open, with Christian still inside me.

**So, it seems our Ana was a virgin -shock horror- that was a reader suggestion by the way :D ...**

**Anyway, thankyou for all the support ladies, and guests, next chapter is landing in Seattle, which should be up either tomorrow evening when I'm back from visiting my Grandpa in hospital or the night after.**

**Let me know if you like the steamy stuff or if you think I need to work on improving it - I'm always open to suggestions.**

** xo**


End file.
